


Royal Monkeys

by PadmeEchalotte



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadmeEchalotte/pseuds/PadmeEchalotte
Summary: San Francisco 1985, i Royal Monkeys sono un'emergente rockband californiana composta da talentuosi giovani con la passione per la musica ed il desiderio di sfondare. Con le fantastiche atmosfere dei mitici anni 80; giacche di pelle, colori accesi; look vistosi e qualche meraviglioso OC, Veldock Prince ( re Vegeta) e Bardack Son, migliori amici e fondatori del gruppo, sperano di fare breccia nei vostri cuori ed entusiasmarvi con le loro avventure per inseguire il successo.





	1. Gabbia di Matti

**NOTE DELL'AUTRICE** : Rieccomi con gli eventi antecedenti ad **_House of Pain_** e **_The Saiyajin_ **di **Misatona** , che ringrazio ancora perchè è stata fonte di ispirazione. In questa long si parlerà dei Royal Monkeys, rockband citata in House of Pain, e della quale fa parte:

  * Veldock Prince ( re Vegeta), padre di Vegeta Prince di _The Saiyajin_ ; 

  * Bardack Son; 

  * Kanba Cumbrowsky ( Kanba l'Evil Saiyan di _Super Dragon Ball Heroes_ );

  * Toma Third;

  * Paragas Elite




Vengono citate anche:

  * Andrea Langaare ( Androide 21 del videogioco _Dragon Ball FighterZ_ );

  * Bonyu ( il simpatico e grassottello ex membro femminile della Squadra Ginew del videogioco _Dragon Ball Z Kakarot_ )




Vi auguro buona lettura <3

San Francisco 2008 **[ Tratto dal capitolo III di House of Pain]**   
  
" Chi se ne frega, acqua passata! Allora, hai detto che tuo padre aveva una band. Che genere facevano?"

" Rock, mio padre era il frontman dei Royal Monkeys!"

Radish sgranò gli occhi e guardò Vegeta come una fangirl impazzita.

" Tu sei il figlio di Veldock Prince? Cristo Santo non ci posso credere!"

" Si, conosci mio padre? Non credevo fosse stato così famoso!"

" Cazzo, tuo padre andava fortissimo e aveva una voce da dio. Peccato che la band si sia sciolta! Perchè poi?"

" Non lo so, ero un bambino ed il rock non pagava le bollette a detta dei miei genitori!"

" Hai sentito cantare e suonare dal vivo i Royal Monkeys allora e sei figlio d'arte Vegeta. Sei un cocco di papà fortunato tu!"  
***  
  


  
San Francisco 1985

" Dove sono quei due coglioni Toma?" 

Un assonnato Paragas alzò la testa dalla tazza di caffè che stava tentando di mandar giú, dopo l'ennesima notte brava all'insegna di festini alcolici e belle donne, sacrificio tutt’altro che impossibile per un'emergente band californiana di baldi giovani, votati a quella _dura_ vita.

" Staranno ancora dormendo. L'ultima volta che ho visto Bardack ieri sera, abbracciava il cesso tentando di ficcarci la lingua dentro; era talmente fuori da pensare fosse una ragazza!"

" Oh cristo, quello é proprio un animale! E Veldock? Voleva infilare l'uccello nell'aspirspolvere? A proposito, questa casa fa schifo e qualcuno dovrebbe dare una pulita, arriva oggi il sovietico?"

" Chi? Kanba detto la Transiberiana?"

" Un bassista che parla la nostra lingua non andava bene? Dovevamo recuperare il figlio di Rasputin?"

" Quando ti ci metti fai ridere anche tu Paragas!" Toma si sedette accanto al suo amico e gli fece compagnia versandosi una tazza di caffé dal sapore non proprio piacevole, ed infatti, lo risputò sul punto di vomitare " che merda! Dio santo quanto mi manca quello di mia madre!"

" Manca a anche a me tua madre Toma" sghignazzò sotto i baffi e si accese una sigaretta, beandosi della prima boccata di nicotina della giornata.

" Ehi coglione, sai dove metterti la tua ironia!"

" Dove ti infili le dita per stimolarti Toma! Comunque, la _Transiberiana_? Chi é il figlio di Ivan Drago?"

" No, veramente é un compare di Bardack. Lo chiamano così perché é grande e grosso!"

" Più di te? Non ci credo!"

" Che cazzo ne so Paragas, vuoi informarti pure sulla lunghezza del suo uccello?"

" Zitti froci, l'uccello piú grosso ce l'ho io!" Trascinando le parole e arrivando con molta difficoltá al lavandino per versarsi un bicchiere d'acqua, Bardack si grattò ripetutamente i gioielli di famiglia ben evidenti sotto i suoi boxer e lanciò delle vogliose e provocatorie linguacce ai suoi amici per prenderli in giro.

" Sei rivoltante Son, ritorna sull'albero a levarti le pulci dal culo!"

" Non rompetemi i coglioni, oggi mi girano!"

" E perché sfregiato? La tipa _dalla pelle di porcellana_ ti ha mandato in bianco?" 

Toma e Paragas scoppiarono a ridere ripensando alla visione della sera precedente, in cui Bardack era abbracciato al water, talmente fuori di se, nel tentativo di rimorchiarlo.

" Ehi, fatevi i cazzi vostri!"

" Hai le tue cose è chiaro. Vostra altezza vuole degnarci della sua presenza, o é ancora nel mondo dei sogni?"

" Quel figlio di puttana..." Bardack sbuffò e rubò la sigaretta dalle mani di Paragas per distendere i nervi con la nicotina.

" Che è successo? Vi siete rubati il vasetto di marmellata mocciosi?"

" Sua maestá ha rimorchiato la tizia che gli piaceva!" Toma fece spallucce, divertito all'idea di stuzzicare il suo amico.

" E che ti importa Son? Ti sei goduto quella _bellezza di ceramica_ in bagno!"

" Siete più stronzi di quel damerino!"

" Oh Bardack eccolo, puoi dirglielo in faccia...buongiorno vostra altezza!" Paragas si lisciò i folti baffi e pizzicò una natica di Veldock emulando la voce di una ragazza.

" Che devi dirmi Son?"

" Che sei uno stronzo Prince! Per colpa tua sono andato in bianco e mi sono dovuto ammazzare di seghe!"

" Eh? Perché volevi farmi un servizio? Sai che ho altri gusti Bardack e tutti quei peli mi fanno schifo!" 

" Non fai ridere..."

" Ma davvero vuoi tenermi il broncio per una donna?" Veldock gli si sedette accanto e gli mise un braccio intorno alle spalle dandogli addirittura un bacio sulla guancia " comunque non ti sei perso nulla. Quella stronza ubriaca ha vomitato ovunque e nemmeno di spalle sono riuscito a farmelo alzare. Bella era bella, ma puzzava come una fogna scoperchiata!"

" Cristo Veldock, tra di noi sembri quello più umano, ma sei peggio di questa bestia. Oh Bardack, una lavata dovresti dartela!"

" Si ci vado, ma dovreste anche voi!"

" Io sono pulito e profumato come un fiorellino!"

" Mi sono impomatato anche i baffi per il tuo amico Sovietico, sono bello?"

" Si Paragas, così bello che mi sto eccitando!"

" Bardack!" Veldock si stravaccò sulla sedia e si accese una sigaretta " il tuo amico non fará stronzate vero?"

" A che ti riferisci?"

" Sono io che comando lo sai e si fa come decido io. Ti ho lasciato correre quell'alzata di testa di ieri perché hai spaccato, ma ricordati che sei il secondo chitarrista; il frontman é il sottoscritto!"

" Sei geloso vostra maestá?" 

" Non di te scimmione sfregiato! Ma i soldi li metto io e gradirei che almeno avessi la decenza di informarmi quando vuoi rubarmi la scena!"

" Siamo pari allora?" Bardack gli porse la mano; lo guardò sghignazzando e mutò lo sguardo assonnato da post sbronza in uno da sfida.

" Non ancora Son!"

***

" Dai dolcezza lasciami andare!"

" Kanba resta altri dieci minuti, ho ancora voglia!" Eccitata, sudata e desiderosa di continuare fino allo stremo, la giovane compagna di Kanba Cumbrowsky, emergente bassista di origini russse, gli si mise a cavalcioni e si abbassò sul collo taurino leccandolo fino alle orecchie.

" Dobbiamo rimandare Michelle, ma se le cose andranno come devono, stasera festeggeremo con ostriche e champagne!"

" E chi sono questi Royal Monkeys? I Duran Duran? Ti ricordo che ho pagato io la tua parte di affitto per due mesi!"

" E dai piccola" le prese il mento tra l'indice ed il pollice e le stampò un bacio sulle labbra. Trovandola ben disposta a lasciarsi andare, non si limitò ad un semplice contatto e le esplorò con molta maestria la bocca cercando di ammorbidirla " Vuoi farmelo pesare ancora per molto? Ti ripagherò e con gli interessi!"

" Lo spero per te Cumbrowsky; i doppi turni in quella tavola calda del cazzo e quel vecchio pervertito che continua a mettermi le zampe sul culo, iniziano a stufarmi sul serio!"

" Hai un culo troppo invitante per resistere! Se continua ad infastidirti, vengo io a dargli una lezione!"

" Si, così pagheremo l'affitto con l'aria fritta. Lascia stare Kanba!" Michelle divenne seria e si alzò dal letto sbuffando. Non degnò il suo ragazzo nemmeno di uno sguardo e raccolse svogliatamente i vestiti dal pavimento. 

" Ti prometto che andrá bene! Stavolta é quella buona!"

" Anche l'altra volta e quella prima; poi qualche membro della band ti fa girare i coglioni e ti fai cacciare per le tue stronzate!"

" Io sono come sono! Non mi faccio mettere i piedi in testa da nessuno!"

" D'accordo Kanba, sei un maledetto esaltato orgoglioso e mi vai bene così come sei, ma cerca di non perdere anche questa occasione ti prego!"

" Vieni qui piccola" le strinse il polso e la tirò a lui mettendosela a sedere sulle gambe " ti prometto una cosa: se con il gruppo di Bardack non dovesse andare come si deve, ritorno da mio padre e mi metto a lavorare con lui all’autolavaggio, ok?"

***

" Bonyu! Cristo santo hai lasciato Balzar chiuso qui dentro!"

" Che hai da sbraitare Andrea!"

" Ecco cosa ho da sbraitare, annusa un po' qui" 

" Puah, puzza da far schifo!"

" Si e cosa diciamo a Jirobai? Che il suo stupido gatto ha cagato dietro al suo bancone?"

" Calmati donna cyborg, sembra che tu abbia i circuiti fuori posto!" 

" Grazie al cazzo gnoma tettona, stasera tu servi ai tavoli, ma qui dietro ci sto io!"

" Rossa, non farmi perdere la pazienza. Grande e grossa come sei, ti perdi in un bicchiere d'acqua? Non vieni da cruccolandia tu, dove siete tutti pragmatici e pratici?"

" Che c'entra, la merda di gatto fa schifo anche a noi e puzza anche da noi!"

" Dai levati, ci penso io!" Bonyu ricomparve qualche istante dopo con secchio, straccio e candeggina e si infilò i guanti iniziando a pulire il disastro che Balzar, il gatto del proprietario dell'Obelisk, famoso locale a San Francisco, aveva combinato per dispetto di esser rimasto chiuso lì, da solo, tutta la notte. 

Era una ragazza risoluta e pratica; un puro concentrato di energia chiuso in una donnina bassa e rotonda dai lunghi capelli tinti di bianco e raccolti in una coda alta. Mai niente la faceva perder d'animo; tutto l'opposto della sua collega Andrea, della quale era la storica migliore amica.

" Grazie Bonyu, ultimamente ho i nervi a pezzi!" Si spostò una ciocca vermiglia dietro le orecchie e alzò gli occhi di ghiaccio sospirando.

" Hai parlato con...ecco, tua..."

" Sorella? Mphf, se bastasse avere lo stesso padre per essere parenti!"

" Andiamo Cyborg, lei non c'entra. Mettiti nei suoi panni...!"

" Mi ci sarei volentieri messa Bonyu, la principessina ha frequentato un liceo privato, ha vissuto bene e non ha mai lavato un cazzo di bicchiere nella sua vita!"

Andrea sbattè gli occhiali sul bancone e si portò una mano sul volto per evitare di rigarlo di lacrime.

" Era sua madre che si é fatta in quattro per lei! Tu te lo sei goduto tuo padre, lei nemmeno lo ricorda!"

" Si ma io non voglio averci niente a che fare, non la conosco e nemmeno voglio conoscerla!"

" É rimasta sola Andrea, ha bisogno di te! Non ti ha chiesto di mantenerla, ma di metterle una buona parola per un lavoro! Ti costa tanto? Per la miseria voi crauti siete così dannatamente insensibili!"

" Uff, che situazione del cazzo! Vorrei mandare tutti al diavolo dannazione!" Tirò un calcio ad un tappo di bottiglia a terra, facendolo arrivare ai piedi del primo cliente della giornata.

Il ragazzone si abbassò; lo raccolse avendo premura di poggiarlo sul bancone e non mancò un dolce sorriso per tirare Andrea su di morale.

" Anche a me bella rossa?" Le pizzicò una guancia e si mise comodo su uno sgabello dopo un cenno a Bonyu, intenta ad imprecare con le feci del gatto.

" Toma, ci mancherebbe altro! Anzi scusami. Come mai sei qui?"

" Sono venuto a saldare il conto di ieri. Abbiamo dato fondo a metá dell'alcol del locale e fatto un po' di casini!"

" Wow, sua maestá ha staccato l'assegno?" 

" Guarda che stavolta abbiamo pagato tutti!"

" Che bravi, state diventando grandi eh?"

" Se fai l'acida Bonyu, dirò a Paragas che sei una grande stronza!"

" Ehi palo della luce" lo minacciò puntando il dito avvolto nel guanto di gomma " il tuo amico la darebbe una ripassata a questa stronza!"

" Davvero? Mandatemi i confetti e le partecipazioni quando sará. Per ora ti caga nei tuoi sogni bella bambolona!"

" Sei solo invidioso perché tu vorresti le _mie attenzioni,_ vero?" E lo disse stringendosi i grossi seni a stento nascosti dalla maglietta che indossava.

" Rossa, tu non dici niente a questa pazza?"

" E perché i tuoi occhi sono caduti nelle sue tette Toma?"

" Basta, con voi due mi arrendo! Ero solo venuto a fare il mio dovere, ma ora me ne vado!"

" Dai, resta ancora un pò! Che hai da fare di mattina così presto?"

" Esaminare insieme agli altri il nuovo bassista! É un compare di Bardack!"

" A proposito di quell'animale sfregiato, era così ubriaco che non ha centrato la tazza! Dovrebbe portare il suo culo di marmo qui e pulire con la lingua!"

" E dai Bonyu, potrebbe essere stato chiunque!"

" Il tuo socio ha srotolato il boa avanti ai miei occhi e gli ha cambiato l'acqua prima di andarsene! Sono sicura che è lui il colpevole!"

" Sei proprio una ragazzaccia!"

" E che colpa ne ho se quando mi vedono, gli uomini calano le mutande? Visto che siete diventati ricchi al punto di poter pagare un bassista, quand'è che ti decidi a portare la mia amica cyborg a mangiare Italiano?"

" E dai, smettila!" Andrea diede una gomitata nel fianco dell'altra e arrossì appannando gli occhiali.

" Hai ragione, facciamo un patto allora. Porterò questa bella rossa nel ristorante italiano più costoso di San Francisco quando Paragas farà lo stesso con te!"

" Prepara il portafogli bestione; affare fatto!"

***

" Ehi spilungona, vuoi alzarti o no?"

" Mmmmh lasciami dormire!"

" Vostra altezza, i soldi non piovono dal cielo come polvere di fata. Giù le regali chiappe dal letto Padme!"

" Sei una maledetta rompipalle Seripa!"

" Tesoro, ti ospito qui perché siamo amiche e ti voglio bene, ma devi fare la tua parte!"

" Lo so, ma non ho trovato niente di niente. Non so fare nulla ed ho girato per metá dei locali di San Francisco inutilmente!"

" Sei stata da tua sorella?" Le chiese alla disperata ricerca di una delle sneakers.

" Si, ma non mi é sembrata molto ben disposta. Poi lavora in quel posto così, beh...non vorrei usare un aggettivo offensivo" 

" Lavora in un posto frequentato da quarti di manzo di una certa qualità. E poi, cosa vorresti fare? Stare a casa tutto il giorno a darti lo smalto alle unghie? Trovati un riccone che ti mantenga allora e ricordati della tua amica!"

" Ho così tanti problemi, che non me ne serve un altro con il fallo!"

" Sei proprio raffinata, si vede che non sei una ragazzaccia dei bassifondi. Si dice _cazzo_ bambolina, _fallo_ é antiquato! Oh Pardon mia regina, sareste così gentile da accompagnarmi a lavoro con la vostra auto? Sarei in ritardo e se mi licenziano é finita!"

" Va bene, ne approfitto per ripassare all'Obelisk e vedere se Andrea si è decisa almeno a rivolgermi la parola!" 

" Quella rossa é proprio una stronza certe volte; ti ha trattata di merda senza che tu ne avessi colpa!" 

" Dai Seripa, non voglio che parli di mia sorella così! Sono sicura che con il tempo le cose cambieranno!" Padme si mise in piedi e si diede una guardata allo specchio toccandosi le guance; alzò i lunghi capelli neri in una coda e si sventolò per il caldo californiano a cui proprio non era abituata.

" Una stronza é tale pure se è una tua parente bambola e tu sei troppo ingenua. Questa città è un covo di vipere tesorino. Fidati solo di me che ti voglio bene piú che a mia madre!" L'abbracciò e ne annusò il profumo storcendo il naso, non per fastidio, quanto piuttosto per invidia " mmmmh che buon odore, cos'é?"

" Un profumo italiano, viene da un'isola. Aspetta, te lo mostro!" Padme saltellò fino al comò dove teneva le sue cose, seguita, passo dopo passo, dagli occhi color magenta di Seripa, alla quale non sfuggì una scatolina nella quale la sua coinquilina doveva tenere i suoi risparmi, quelli che la madre le aveva lasciato prima di morire. 

Fece finta di nulla quando si girò verso di lei sorridendole in modo falso: non sopportava Padme e nemmeno le era mai piaciuta, ma era giovane, ingenua e soprattutto abbastanza ricca.


	2. Una Monarchia Democratica

I Royal Monkeys si ripresero dalla precedente notte brava e si misero abbastanza in sesto per accogliere, o per meglio dire, testare, le capacitá del bassista proposto da Bardack. 

Vivevano tutti e quattro in una villetta ad Alamo Square, dotata di un garage insonorizzato dove si dedicavano alle prove e dove spesso si ritagliavano momenti tra di loro per ridere e divertirsi. 

La casa apparteneva al fondatore della band, Veldock Prince, un giovanotto di ventotto anni che l'aveva ereditata da suo nonno prima di morire. 

Avendo mantenuto la promessa fatta ai genitori di portare a termine gli studi con la laurea in economia, si dedicò anima e corpo al sogno, insieme allo storico amico Bardack Son, di sfondare nel mondo della musica. 

Investì buona parte dell'eredità di suo nonno e spesso, staccò assegni per aiutare i suoi amici, che considerava la sua sola e unica famiglia. 

Raccimolò una cospicua somma di denaro anche con il lavoro partime nello studio di un commercialista, che lasciò per darsi completamente alla carriera di musicista. 

Non aveva imposto chissá quali particolari regole, se non una, che proprio Bardack aveva spesso violato, esattamente come aveva fatto la sera precedente durante uno dei loro concerti.

Prima che anche Toma e Paragas lo raggiungessero, si accomodò sullo sgargherato divano di pelle in garage; stappò una birra; si accese una sigaretta e si lisciò ripetutamente i peli del pizzetto che portava , in attesa di scambiare quattro chiacchiere con il Son.

" Dove sono gli altri Prince?"

" Arriveranno tra poco, volevo parlare da solo con te!"

" Che hai dolcezza, vuoi un tete a tete con il sottoscritto?" 

Bardack non prendeva quasi mai le cose sul serio; nemmeno gli ordini di Veldock, che aveva messo in piedi tutto dando fondo a più della metá dei suoi risparmi senza chiedere nulla in cambio.

" Perchè hai fatto di testa tua?"

" E dai amico, siamo andati forte; abbiamo spaccato e ci hanno pagati bene: che altro vuoi? É il risultato che conta!"

" Bardack, per me sei un fratello; ma fammi girare di nuovo i coglioni come ieri sera e sei fuori! Le tue stronzate iniziano a starmi strette!"

" Fai sul serio Veldock?"

" Sono serissimo! I pezzi li scrivo io e tu non devi azzardarti mai più a fare lo stronzo con i miei assoli. Se non ti va bene, ne parliamo durante le prove: non ho problemi ad apportare modifiche, ma di fare la figura dello stronzo per farti avere i tuoi cinque minuti di gloria, non mi va! Se fossi stato un altro, saresti fuori!"

" Allora perché mi metti sempre in secondo piano Prince e ti prendi tu tutti gli applausi?"

" Perché il frontman sono io e perchè fino ad adesso ti é andata bene così! Perché non tiri fuori le palle e me lo chiedi?"

" Tsk, chiederti cosa?" Bardack si infastidì e sbattè l'accendino sul tavolo dopo essersi acceso una sigaretta.

" Di scriverti un assolo e darti il tuo spazio! Sei un maledetto figlio di puttana pieno di talento, ma sei ingestibile!"

" Non ho bisogno che tu mi scriva i pezzi, potrei averlo giá fatto da me no?"

" E perché non me li fai vedere e li proviamo insieme coglione!"

" Vuoi fregarmi le idee Prince?"

Il clima si distese e Bardack iniziò ad abbassare e alzare ritmicamente le sopracciglia cambiando tono: lui e Veldock erano amici da tempo immemore; più che fratelli e ne avevano passate di tutti i colori, senza la necessità di rovinare un rapporto così bello per delle incomprensioni.

" Ma smettila imbecille!" Gli diede una spinta e si stravaccò maggiormente sul divano allargando le braccia " piuttosto, che tipo è questo Kanba? Va forte?"

" Pizzica quelle corde come io tocco una..."

Alle spalle del Son, Paragas lo zittì con uno schiaffo alla nuca e si lisciò i baffi prima di prendere posto sulla sua poltrona smollata.

" Sfregiato, quando capirai che quella é una bocca e non una fogna?"

" Mi ero dimenticato che eravamo al collegio delle vergini pie. Bagni la mutandina se dico la parola figa?"

" Adesso state zitti!" Veldock alzò la voce e li fulminò tutti con lo sguardo: un motivo valido c'era se lo chiamavano vostra altezza e lo consideravano come un re. 

Fece cenno agli altri di darsi un contegno: era una rockstar, ma aveva un senso del decoro quasi insolito per i jeans strappati e l'orecchino che portava.

Si mise in piedi e si avvicinò alla saracinesca alzata del garage, osservando curioso la moto nera che Kanba aveva parcheggiato nel vialetto. Non indossava il casco e la lunga chioma che portava si era scompigliata come la criniera di un leone.

A vederlo incuteva un certo timore: sfiorava i due metri; era evidentemente muscoloso; e quei minacciosi occhi color delle fiamme lo rendevano quasi sovraumano, ma il bassista di una band avrebbe dovuto essere assolutamente fuori dalle righe.

" Kanba eccoti!" Bardack gli porse la mano e lo abbracciò calorosamente " Benvenuto nella nostra baracca!"

" Ehi Big B, ti trovo bene amico!" Il russo si guardò intorno e rivolse all'altro un sorriso sghembo "Se questa é una baracca, io vivo in un buco!"

" Non devi ascoltare le cazzate che dice continuamente questo idiota! Piacere Kanba, sono Veldock Prince!"

" Kanba Cumbrowsky. Cazzarola, il re delle corde che mi stringe la mano! É un piacere conoscerti!"

" Ehi bolscevico, non ero io il chitarrista migliore di San Francisco?"

" Devo osannare un pò il leader della band o no?"

" Se credi di comprarmi con qualche complimento Kanba..."

" Oh hai visto" Paragas diede una gomitata al fianco di Toma e sghignazzò “ Ivan Drago parla bene la nostra lingua!"

" Quanto sei coglione! Kanba é americano quanto me e te!" Lo rimproverò Bardack sbuffando, e poi presentò il resto della band " questo simpaticone baffuto é Paragas Berserk, tastiera; il bestione col codino é Toma Third, batteria; il re delle corde lo hai conosciuto e di me non c'é bisogno di aggiungere altro!"

" Allora Kanba, che sai fare?"

" Comanda ed io eseguo Prince!"

" Mah, ti lascio tutta la libertà di decidere! Vuoi che Bardack ti accompagni con la chitarra? Vi conoscete e magari potrebbe essere più in sintonia con te"

" Sai Veldock" imbracciò il basso e lo accordò alzando i suoi penetranti occhi vermigli in quelli d'ossidiana del leader della band " a me piacciono le sfide!"

" Che vuoi dire?" Chiese curioso lisciandosi il pizzetto col medesimo sguardo provocatore.

" Tu! Perché non mi accompagni tu?"

" Ti piace rischiare..." sfilò il plettro dalla tasca e se lo passò sul labbro inferiore " se non mi starai dietro, sei fuori!"

" Vedremo!"

" Scegli un pezzo Cumbrowsky!"

" Non voglio che mi faciliti Veldock, fai tu!"

" Beh, sei un bassita e voglio vedere quanto farai vibrare le casse con quelle corde: I was Made For Lovin' You ti va bene?"

" Imbraccia la chitarra Prince, le pareti del tuo garage tremeranno!"

Kanba mantenne la promessa: i pochi minuti che lui e il leader suonarono insieme furono sufficienti a lasciare gli altri a bocca aperta.

Quel grosso ragazzone dai lunghi capelli neri ci sapeva decisamente fare; si sapeva muovere ed aveva il perfetto phisyque du role per salire sul palco con un'emergente rock band californiana.

" Allora, che te ne pare del mio amico?" Chiese Bardack a Veldock che si era seduto a studiare l'altro lisciandosi il pizzetto; come sempre quando rifletteva su qualcosa.

" Va forte, non c'é che dire! Tuttavia" puntò il suo tenebroso sguardo inquisitore su Kanba, teso come una delle corde del suo basso " so che hai fatto casini con le tue precedenti band!"

" Hai giá preso informazioni su di me allora"

" Parliamoci chiaro Cumbrowsky, qui vige solo una regola e quella regola dice che comando io. Chiamiamola una monarchia democratica però, non sono un despota e sono sempre ben disposto ad ascoltare le vostre idee e a darvi spazio" sull'ultima frase guardò Bardack per fargli presente di non aver dimenticato cosa osasse spesso " però si decide prima di salire sul palco; non si fanno alzate di testa; si evitano casini nei locali e soprattutto si evita di mettersi nei guai con la polizia. Hai un paio di denunce a tuo carico per rissa!"

" Andiamo Veldock, quelli erano stronzi e mi hanno provocato..."

" D'accordo, ma evita di spaccare il basso sulla testa di chi ti pesta i piedi, oppure sei fuori!"

" Quindi sono dei vostri?"

" Si, benvenuto nei Royal Monkeys! Domani inizierai a provare con noi. Abbiamo una serata nel week end e potresti giá esibirti"

" Cazzo, oggi é il mio giorno fortunato!"

" Hai un posto dove stare? Per comoditá viviamo tutti insieme qui: questa era una casa di mio nonno"

" Si, vivo con la mia ragazza in un appartamento in centro!"

" Beh, potrà capitare che resterai qui qualche sera e a proposito di ragazze, altra regola: niente donne! Puoi farti una scopata se vuoi, ma il mattino dopo lei smamma chiaro?"

" Non ci sará bisogno, grazie per avermelo proposto Veldock, sei un gentleman"

" Siamo quattro maschi perennemente arrapati, ho i miei validi motivi per una regola del genere! Ora fuori dai coglioni Cumbrowsky, il posto l'hai avuto ed io ho da fare con una tipa con gli occhi magenta e due labbra che...!"

" Sentito? Il re deve castigare una suddita!"

***

Padme parcheggiò nel retro dell'Obelisk e scese dalla macchina con il cuore in gola ed i battiti a mille. Aveva scoperto di avere una sorella poco prima che sua madre morisse e quando aveva provato a conoscerla, lei non si era rivelata molto ben disposta ad averci un rapporto.

Non che Andrea fosse una cattiva persona, ma di accollarsi una sconosciuta, venuta fuori da quelle che lei definiva _stronzate di suo padre_ , non ne aveva intenzione, anche se la poverina aveva vent'anni ed era sola in un posto nuovo. 

Padme volle provarci ancora, la necessitá di tirare avanti in una cittá come San Francisco le avrebbe fatto vincere anche le paure che sua sorella le incuteva, infatti tirò un profondo respiro e aprì la porta del locale guardandosi intorno. 

" C'é nessuno?" Chiese con voce tremante e strinse la cinghia di cuoio della sua borsetta per distendere i nervi.

" Un momento, arrivo!" La voce di Andrea le gelò il sangue nelle vene, ma non si lasciò intimorire, e risoluta, avanzò in direzione del bancone.

" Ah, sei tu. Che ci fai qui?"

" Scusami se ti disturbo ancora, ma vedi ecco..." Padme abbassò lo sguardo ed iniziò a fare dei cerchi con i piedi sul pavimento " non riesco a trovare un lavoro ed i soldi di mia madre stanno finendo."

" Padme, quale parte del _Io vivo la mia vita, tu vivi la tua_ , non ti è chiara? Non posso fare niente, mi dispiace: giá faccio fatica a tirare avanti da sola, non sei una mia responsabilità!"

"Non voglio nulla da te, sia ben chiaro, ma ti prego, mi aiuteresti con un lavoro? Potresti mettere una buona parola per me con il tuo capo..."

" Ma tu sei seriamente convinta che il mondo vada così principessina? Spalanca i tuoi begli occhi verdi e renditi conto di chi sei e dove sei! Qui sei una ragazzina qualunque che deve imparare a cavarsela da sola!"

" Perché sei così stronza con me Andrea? Che ti ho fatto?" La povera Padme non riuscí piú a trattenersi e aggredì sua sorella, ad un passo cosí dallo scoppiare in lacrime.

" Con me non attaccano i piagnistei e ora ti pregherei di andartene, altrimenti rischio anche io!"

" Ehi bambole, la cavalcata delle valchirie fatela altrove: Jirobai stamattina ha i nervi a fior di pelle!" a mettere un po' di pace tra le sorelle Langaare fu la solare Bonyu, venuta fuori dallo stanzino sul retro con una cassa di birre vuota da mandare indietro " ciao piccina, come mai quella faccia?" Chiese rivolgendosi alla minore delle due.

" Niente, me ne vado!" Padme afferrò stizzita la borsa e girò sui tacchi non degnando di uno sguardo le altre due. 

Bonyu la guardò uscire e poi piegò le braccia lungo i grossi fianchi minacciando Andrea con lo sguardo.

" Allora?"

" Allora che? Fatti i cazzi tuoi Bonyu!"

"Rossa, da quando sei diventata una persona di merda? Te lo ricordi come hai avuto il tuo posto qui? Ho messo io una buona parola con Jirobai e ti ho ospitata"

"Se inizi con i sensi di colpa ti mando al diavolo!"

" Quelli ti vengono da sola Andrea perché non sei veramente una stronza. Ti sei accanita contro quella povera ragazza e sai perchè?"

" Non dire un'altra parola o ti mando al diavolo!"

" Sei gelosa perchè ha avuto una bella vita; perchè a differenza tua che odi il mondo, lei non é inacidita nonostante sia stata trattata di merda da tuo padre esattamente come te. Sai che ti dico? A ventotto anni suonati dovresti smetterla di avere i complessi della povera figliola maltrattata. Hai detto a lei di non sapere stare al mondo, ma tu?"

Andrea abbassò lo sguardo e strinse con forza lo straccio che aveva tra le mani.

Bonyu aveva ragione, la conosceva meglio di chiunque altro e sapeva che, nonostante tutto, non fosse una donna glaciale e senza cuore. Nelle vene aveva sangue; non era fatta di circuiti come tutti dicevano a causa del suo essere sempre molto distaccata e sapeva amare e voler bene come pochi al mondo, anche se aveva bisogno di tempo.

Non rispose: continuare quella discussione avrebbe significato litigare anche con la sua migliore amica ed in quel momento non ne aveva forza e voglia. 

Continuò silenziosamente il suo lavoro e fu per tutto il giorno con la testa tra le nuvole; pensò a Padme e a come cercare di parlare con lei. Le avrebbe telefonato, o l’avrebbe raggiunta a casa. Non voleva comportarsi subito da sorella maggiore, ma qualcosa per iniziare ad aiutarla l’avrebbe fatta e con Jirobai ci avrebbe provato lei. 

***

“ Stupida stronza senza cuore!” 

L’accelleratore fu schiacciato con forza ed i pugni di Padme colpirono più di una volta il volante mentre guidava a vuoto per le strade di San Francisco, senza una meta, senza un’obiettivo e con il cuore a pezzi. Imprecò tra se e se con gli occhi pieni di lacrime: in meno di un mese aveva perso la madre; la casa e tutti i provilegi di una vita abbastanza agiata, per ritrovarsi da sola in una città sconosciuta e che sembrava non volerla aiutare in nessun modo a dare un senso alla sua vita.

Rischiò seriamente di investire il malcapitato che aveva deciso di attraversare, ma la fortuna fu clemente, facendole tirare il freno a mano prima di toccare il fondo e finire in galera per omicidio.

“ Cristo santo, come diavolo guidi?”

“ Stai bene?” Uscì tremando ed ebbe quasi timore a sporgere il capo per paura di vedere un lago di sangue e qualche arto sparso qua e là.

“ Hai rischiato di uccidermi e se non fossi stato un tipo atletico pronto a scans…ciao bambola, sto benissimo, tu?”

“ Io si, non stavo rischiando di finire sotto!”

“ Eh peccato…” La guardò giandole intorno; abbassò ed alzò più volte la testa prima di decidersi a fermarsi avanti a lei con le braccia incrociate.

“ Come scusa?”

“ Niente tesoro, lascia perdere eh! Da chi ho avuto l’onore di essere quasi investito?”

“ Mi chiamo Padme, senti scusami non volevo investirti. Ero solo distratta. Io stavo quasi per uccidere?”

“ Colui per il quale il genere femminile avrebbe portato il lutto in eterno! Bardack Son dolcezza, ma immagino tu mi abbia riconosciuto no?” Alzò e abbassò ritmicamente le sopracciglia con il fine di ammiccare, tipico del suo stile da sciocco piacione.

“ Ehm…non sono di queste parti scusami. Dovrei conoscerti?”

“ Si vede che non sei di qui; hai un accento diverso e sei piuttosto scolorita: dovrei portarti a prendere un pò di sole a Baker Beach! ”

“ Grazie, ma sto bene così; piuttosto vuoi che ti accompagni in ospedale?”

“ Gli ospedali sono posti tristi, perchè non a bere qualcosa?”

“ Sono le undici di mattina e io stavo già rischiando di spedirti all’altro mondo Bardack. Ascolta, non vorrei sembrarti scortese, ma se stai tentando di rimorchiarmi lascia perdere…”

“ Stai perdendo un’occasione bambola!” la prese in girò e si aggiustò i lembi della maglietta “comunque scherzavo, ma mi sembri un pò sconvolta ed è evidente che hai pianto. Supererò il tuo rifiuto e attaccherò i pezzettini del mio cuoricino spezzato in qualche modo!”

“ Posso offrirti un caffè per farmi almeno perdonare di averti quasi ucciso?”

“ Questo posso concedertelo dolecezza. Andiamo in quel bar, fanno delle ciambelle magnifiche”

Si accomodarono e sfogliarono i menù, sotto gli sguardi curiosi di molti, soprattutto della popolazione femminile che aveva riconosciuto Bardack e continuava a chiedersi con una punta di invidia, chi fosse la fortunata che sedeva al suo stesso tavolo.

“ Allora da dove vieni Padme?”

“ Dal New Jersey; mi sono trasferita a San Francisco da poco. Tu sei di qui?”

“ La mia fantastica pelle ambrata che ti suggerisce? Sono un californiano purosangue. Come mai ti sei trasferita? Fidanzato?”

“ No per carità; sono venuta qui dopo la morte di mia madre a cercare mia sorella; l’unica della mia famiglia che mi è rimasta e ora beh, provo a rifarmi una vita”

“ Ti capisco zucchero” Sfilò una sigaretta dal pacchetto e se la portò alle labbra “ mi sono fatto completamente da solo dopo essere scappato dall’istituto dove vivevo!”

“ E come si fa a farsi da soli in questa maledetta città? Non so dove sbattere la testa, infatti per questo ho rischiato di ucciderti: pensavo ai miei problemi!”

“ Non è un motivo valido per mandare la gente all’al di là…”

“ Lo so; è che forse mia sorella ha proprio ragione: sono una viziatella che crede che il mondo ruoti intorno a lei”

“ Suvvia, non essere troppo severa con te stessa Padme: l’importante è che non hai spedito un cavallo di razza come me al’altro mondo. Una decina di ragazze, o forse anche più, non ne sarebbero state contente!”

“ Sei un bel tipo tu! Fai sempre così con le donne e funziona?”

“ Beh, con le altre ha sempre funzionato e a te almeno ho strappato un sorriso. Posso ritenermi soddisfatto! Piuttosto, se posso permettermi, che problemi hai che non possono risolversi?”

“ Non riesco a trovare un lavoro e non posso continuare a scroccare dalla mia migliore amica”

“ Che sai fare? E cosa ti piacerebbe?”

“ Bella domanda: non so fare nulla; ho frequentato un anno e mezzo il college ma ho dovuto lasciare a causa della morte di mia madre”

“ Beh, si vede che sei una ragazza con una certa classe; parli bene e mi metti in difficoltà perchè devo trattenermi dal dire parolacce o schifezze varie. Il mio migliore amico lavorava presso un commercialista e so che la loro segretaria è andata in pensione. Posso farti sapere che ne dici?”

“ Sul serio? Perchè sei così gentile con me? Non posso ricambiare il favore…”

“ Frena i cavalli bambola, non voglio niente davvero. Mi sei simpatica e mi sembri una brava ragazza: voglio solo fare una buona azione. Lasciami il tuo numero di casa, o se vuoi possiamo incontrarci la settimana prossima!”

“ Ehi, non provarci eh!” Lo schernì e tirò dalla borsetta di cuoio un buffo blocchetto a fiori rosa con una penna coordinata “ Grazie Bardack, sei stato gentile!”


	3. La camicetta bianca

**NOTE DELL’AUTRICE** :Michelle è l'OC di Misatona (link al profilo twitter per vederne le fanart https://twitter.com/miknojaggerart), Leytus è un OC gentilmente prestato da @Munimu_9000 ( link al profilo twitter con una delle sue fanart  [ https://twitter.com/Munimu_9000/status/1234227374713077763?s=20 ](https://twitter.com/Munimu_9000/status/1234227374713077763?s=20) )

" Veldock dovrei chiederti un favore!"

" Non ho soldi da prestarti Bardack, sono al verde!"

" Non si tratta di soldi. Sai se il tuo ex capo cerca ancora una segretaria?"

" Cos'é Son, vuoi metterti rossetto e tailleur? Non sei male come musicista"

" Fanculo idiota, non è per me!"

" Meno male: le tue cosce pelose sotto una gonna fanno abbastanza schifo! Di chi si tratta?"

" Una mia...posso definirla _amica_?"

" Dipende da quante volte te la sei scopata" Fece spallucce, come se stessero parlando del più e del meno.

" E poi dici a me che sono un animale! Non ci sono andato a letto, voglio solo darle una mano; mi ha fatto un po' pena poverina ed in tutta onestà, non mi viene duro se mi fanno pena"

" Allora é una racchia, ma oggi mi sento buono. Chiamo Muten e vediamo!"

" Si, proprio una racchia vostra maestá..."

" Ehi Muten, come stai? Sono Veldock, si Veldock Prince!"

_" Ma guarda chi si risente; come stai figliolo?"_

" Bene grazie, ascolta, avete trovato una sostituta di Baba?"

_" Lasciamo perdere, siamo con l'acqua alla gola ed io sto rischiando di impazzire"_

" Posso aiutarti se vuoi: una ragazza cerca lavoro, me l'ha raccomandata Bardack!"

_" Senza offesa, ma le tipe che frequenta il tuo compare non sono proprio adatte a questo lavoro!"_

" Guarda, fammi questo favore, le fai un colloquio e male che va lasci perdere. Fallo a me come favore personale"

_" Solo perché sei tu e perché conosco tuo padre. D'accordo, facciamo per la settimana prossima, magari lunedì e se l'accompagni tu mi farebbe piacere, così ci rivediamo!"_

" D'accordo, stammi bene Muten"

Veldock riagganciò e si lisciò pensieroso i peli del pizzetto; osservò qualche goccia d'acqua cadere nel lavandino e si poggiò al muro incrociando le braccia al petto. Accese una sigaretta e inizió a fumarla, sotto lo sguardo curioso di Bardack che non riuscì a decifrare il comportamento del suo amico.

" Allora?"

" Allora, dammi il numero della tua amica!" Alzò gli occhi e lo guardò per sfidarlo.

" Figlio di..."

" Ti ho fatto un favore? Ricambia Son, dovrò pure avvertire questa _racchia_ che ha un colloquio e che il sottoscritto dovrà accompagnarla!"

" E da quando Veldock Prince si prende pena per una bruttona?"

" Se ti sei degnato di darle più di cinque minuti del tuo tempo, avrà tutti i pezzi al posto giusto. Ti conosco troppo bene Son. Puoi anche rifiutarti e deludere le aspettative di questa povera fanciulla, a me frega poco!"

" Certo che sai essere uno stronzo quando ti ci metti. Tieni" sfilò dalla tasca il bigliettino e a malincuore lo mise nelle mani dell'amico, che ne guardò stranito il buffo colore rosa.

" Grazie Bardack, é sempre un piacere scendere a patti con te! Ora smammeresti?"

" E perché?"

" Devo fare una telefonata di lavoro e voglio la mia privacy!"

" Ti auguro che ti si secchino i coglioni Prince!" Alzò il dito medio e sparì via, non prima di aver afferrato una mela e iniziato a morderla, un pò per fame, un pò per essere stato sconfitto.

Veldock non perse tempo: aveva annusato odore di buona occasione per aumentare il portfolio delle sue conquiste e attese impaziente di sentire la misteriosa amica di Bardack. 

" Pronto chi parla?" Una voce dolce, calda, con un accento piuttosto diverso da quello di San Francisco e soprattutto, di una donna molto giovane.

" Salve signorina, ho avuto il suo numero da Bardack, Bardack Son, lo conosce?" 

Se c'era una qualità che Veldock sfoderava quando voleva fare una vittima, oltre al suo enorme fascino da cattivo ragazzo, era quella di giocare con le sue corde vocali, tirandone fuori, persino quando parlava, dei toni bassi e graffianti.

" Si Bardack, ho rischiato di investirlo stamattina. Sta bene?"

" L'erba cattiva non muore mai purtroppo: sta benissimo! Tanta premura per lui mi ingelosisce sa? Eppure sono io il suo benefattore mia cara!"

" Mi scusi, non la seguo!"

Cercare di mantenere un contegno ed evitare di acuire la voce a causa del gentleman all'altro capo fu difficile, tanto che Padme, nonostante non avesse la piú pallida idea di chi le stesse parlando, arrossì e avvampò come una ragazzina.

" Sono l'amico del lavoro da segretaria!"

" Oh mio dio certo mi scusi, non avevo capito ed in tutta onestá non ci speravo nemmeno. Credevo che Bardack avesse dato fiato alla bocca per fare il piacione"

" Invece no, ed io ho parlato col mio vecchio capo che è disposto a farle un colloquio"

" Non mi sta prendendo in giro vero?"

" E perché dovrei?"

" Non lo so, magari é solo una tattica per ottenere qualcosa! Sono giovane, ma non stupida; ci tengo a farle sapere che a Bardack non è andata bene, con lei non sará diverso. Quindi, onde evitare spiacevoli sorprese per entrambi, mettiamo le cose in chiaro sin da subito!"

" Però, che parlantina signorina! Uno, io non sono Bardack; due, l'ho raccomandata con il mio ex capo e l'accompagnerò personalmente da lui, se vorrá presentarsi, lunedì mattina alle 10; guardi che mi sveglio presto solo per lei! Ci possiamo incontrare al caffè sotto lo studio a Lombard Street una mezz'ora prima, così potrá sincerarsi che non voglio farle nulla, sempre che non me lo chieda lei!"

" Lei è proprio sfacciato come il suo amico!"

" Andiamo, sono sicuro di averla fatta arrossire, ma non di averla messa in imbarazzo. Lo sento dalla sua voce...anzi, visto che stiamo entrando in confidenza, posso darle del tu?"

" Credo di dovertelo visto che ti sei messo a disposizione con me. Come ti riconoscerò?"

" Mi troverai seduto a bere una tazza di caffé al tavolino sotto la finestra. Io ti riconoscerò dalla camicetta bianca che indosserai vero? A proposito, allenta qualche bottone in più"

" Come ti permetti? E poi che ne sai di cosa indosserò?"

" Tiro a indovinare piccola e ti do un consiglio: il capo è un vecchietto arzillo a cui piacciono le giovani belle donne!"

***

Dopo essere stato ingaggiato dai Royal Monkeys diventando il loro bassista, Kanba trascorse parecchi giorni con la band, lasciando un po' contrariata Michelle, che spesso passava le serate da sola a guardare qualche sciocco programma in TV.

Non si era opposta troppo, né lo aveva infastidito per la nuova piega che la sua vita stava prendendo: lo vedeva diverso, felice e soprattutto soddisfatto di riuscire a fare qualcosa di buono con la sua piú grande passione. 

Una mattina aprì gli occhi svegliata da un buon profumo proveniente dalla cucina ed indossò la t-shirt di Kanba ancora sul pavimento dalla sera precedente, annusandola come una ragazzina innamorata.

Lo vide ai fornelli, con i lunghi capelli fino al fondoschiena, che studió per bene mordendosi il labbro inferiore, per poi avvicinarsi e cingergli il torace, non mancando qualche bacio sulla spalla.

" Dobroye utro moya lyubov" si girò e la baciò, lasciandole sulle labbra un buon sapore di tabacco e caffè " dormito bene piccola?"

" Non parlare russo perché mi fai un certo effetto e lo sai! Comunque divinamente, mi hai strapazzata per bene!"

" So che ne avevi bisogno pazzerella: ti ho un pò trascurata e dovevo rimediare, infatti ti ho preparato anche la colazione!"

" Che bravo il mio soldatino russo, ma tante premure mi fanno preoccupare: devo sapere qualcosa?"

" No sciocchina, volevo solo coccolarti. In questi mesi sono stato intrattabile, ho fatto casini e ti ho fatta preoccupare. Finalmente le cose sembrano andare bene e devo ringraziare anche te che mi sopporti"

" Che gorillone dolce sai essere quando non spacchi il basso in testa alle persone Kanba!" 

" E dai Michelle, basta con questa storia! Mi sono fatto due mesi di galera e ho pagato la mia stronzata. Sono a posto e pulito come il culo di un bambino a cui é stato appena cambiato il pannolino!"

" Meno male Cumbrowsky, possiamo tirare un sospiro di sollievo. Comunque, come va con la band? Che tipi sono?"

" Bardack lo conosci, un casinaro chiassoso e cafone; poi c'è il frontman, un tipo strano che chiamano _vostra altezza_ o _sua maestá_ , però ha un talento immenso e ci tiene tutti per le palle!"

" Potrei essere gelosa, le tue palle posso tenerle solo io Cumbrowsky!"

" Teoricamente le mie palle sono mie, ma lasciamo perdere..."

" No bambolottone, le hai poggiate sul piatto quando ti sei messo con me!"

" Va bene, sono abbastanza grosse per tutti!"

Un po' di amorevoli effusioni si diffusero nella piccola cucina e nemmeno l'odore della kolbasa che iniziava a bruciare, fece smettere i due piccioncini. Solo l'insistente trillare del telefono staccò Kanba dalle labbra della sua bella, che continuò comunque a stuzzicarlo mentre lui schiariva la voce per tentare di rispondere.

" Halo Kanba, eto ty?" ( Kanba, sei tu?)

Si gelò e allontanò Michelle con una spinta delicata.

" Privet, detka, kak ty?" ( ciao piccola come stai?)

" Sto bene K, ma vedi...ho un problemino" la ragazza all'altro capo del telefono sghignazzò e si accese una sigaretta massaggiandosi le tempie " mi serve un posto dove stare"

" Sei pazza Ley?!"

" Ley?" Michelle incurvò il sopracciglio sinistro nel solito tic nervoso e guardò il suo uomo sperando che le desse una spiegazione sensata e che non la costringesse a bruciacchiare la kolbasa che aveva nel pantaloni.

" E dai aiutami bello..."

" Ma scusa, non stavi a casa di Broly?"

" Non nominarlo ti prego; non ne posso più di lui!"

" Ley, parliamoci chiaro, ho le pacche a terra dolcezza!"

" Un uccellino mi ha detto che sei il nuovo bassista dei Royal Monkeys e quelli pagano bene!"

" E allora? Devo ancora ridare i soldi della cauzione a Michelle, pagare le bollette e mangiare , sai quella cosa che mi mantiene in vita!"

" Bene, non ti importa se finirò sotto un ponte prodat' moyu malen'kuyu veshch'!" ( a vendere la mia cosina)

" E chi vuoi che la compri oramai..."

" Dai Cumbrowsky aiuta la piccola Ley e te ne sarò grata tutta la vita!"

" Andare da papà e metterti a lavorare all'autolavaggio?"

" Fanculo animale, vacci tu a lavare macchine con quella bagascia della sua nuova moglie. Siamo a quota? Tua madre, la mia e questa giusto? Abbiamo altri fratelli nel mezzo? Potrei chiedere ad uno di loro..."

" Si, peccato che Shallot ciucci ancora il latte di sua madre; ti ricordi che è nato tre mesi fa?"

" Maledetto pannolone Cumbrowsky...mi resti solo tu...dai fratellone!"

" Ley devo pensarci, parlarne con Michelle..."

" Ci penseresti velocemente? Mi stanno finendo le monetine e vorrei uscire da questo bar : c'è un vecchio stronzo che mi fa segni con la lingua!"

" Ma in che posto di merda sei finita?"

" Ti preoccupi per me allora, sei così caro!"

" D'accordo, Frida Khalo Street 66 per ora! Poi parliamo e vediamo il da farsi!"

" Sei il fratello migliore del mondo Kanbone e salutami tanto calorosamente Maria!"

" Maria?"

" Si la tua ragazza!"

" Michelle, si chiama Michelle!"

" Fa lo stesso, le tue sono tutte uguali!"

Kanba agganciò e sospirò rassegnato: se sua sorella Leytus poteva essere un problema, lo sguardo psicopatico di Michelle, il cui sopracciglio sinistro oramai aveva acquistato vita propria, faceva più paura dei servizi segreti russi durante la Guerra Fredda.

" Maialina adorata..."

" Sono tutta orecchi!"

" Leytus, la mia sorellina...ecco!" Si passò una mano dietro la nuca e sentì la fronte raffreddarsi a causa del sudore.

" Si, continua!"

" Ha un problemino di domicilio ed in questo momento è priva di un tetto sulla testa"

" Parli bene la nostra lingua quando vuoi farti capire. Fammi indovinare cosacco, porterà il suo culetto moscovita a casa nostra?"

" Siamo di San Pietroburgo maialina!"

" Zitto, non contraddirmi!" sollevò l'indice e glielo sventolò sotto il naso.

" Ma per te possiamo venire da Mosca!"

" Conserva la tua ironia Cumbrowsky, ne avrai bisogno quando le molle di quel divano di merda ti si conficcheranno nella schiena!"

" Eh?"

" Tua sorella verrà qui no? Benissimo, visto che avete deciso tutto senza interpellarmi, mi sembrerebbe inospitale farla dormire lì e tu le cederai il tuo posto nel nostro letto. Buona giornata Cumbrowsky, io esco per andare a lavoro!"

***

" Padme ti va di fare qualcosa stasera?" Seripa uscì dalla doccia e si tamponò i capelli con l'asciugamani, osservando la sua amica concentrata a leggere un fascicolo " che roba è?"

" Domani devo svegliarmi presto per studiare questo: è un manuale da segretaria!"

" Domani è domenica dolcezza! Quando hai il colloquio?"

" Lunedì, ma ci tengo ad ottenere il lavoro e voglio essere preparata!"

" Vieni con me pasticcino, ti spiego io come fare colpo sul tuo datore di lavoro!" le strinse il polso e la sollevò trascinandola come un fuscello in camera da letto, nonostante Padme fosse alta e corpulenta almeno il doppio di lei.

" Che fai?" Le chiese nel vederla intenta a passare in rassegna tutti i capi nel suo armadio.

" Spogliati!" le ordinò soddisfatta dopo aver tirato dalla stampella una camicetta aderente a fiori con le maniche a sbuffo e una gonna a tubino gialla.

" Sei impazzita? Parlerò al mio capo della differenza tra il cotone e la lana? Credo dovrei saperne di contabilità e affari del genere!"

" Ascolta bambina, con quella mercanzia che hai puoi anche dire che due più due fa cinque!"

" Smettila ti prego, vorrei evitarmi le zampe del capo nelle mutande!"

" Quelle del vecchio capo forse fanno schifo, ma che mi dici di quelle del tuo misterioso benefattore?"

" Ma non so nemmeno come sia fatto! Magari è brutto, grasso e pelato...e poi, anche se fosse figo come Richie Sambora, non voglio incasinarmi Seripa, mi sembra di avere già abbastanza problemi!"

" Tacco? Mmmmmh sei già una spilungona, ma hai le cosciotte belle piene ed un pò di slancio non starebbe male!"

" Mi stai ascoltando? Non ho intenzione di sembrare una battona da due soldi solo per ottenere il lavoro!"

" Si Padme come vuoi dolcezza. Abbiamo trovato il modo di farti assumere; intanto pensiamo a stasera!"

" Non ho ancora detto si!"

" Certo, dunque vediamo..."

" Perchè mi ignori e fai finta che non esisto?"

" Ascolta bambolina, la sottoscritta ha un flirt con uno, beh veramente due, dei Royal Monkeys e questi bei signori stasera suonano ad un locale a Baker Beach. Ti è chiaro o vuoi che ti faccia un disegnino?"

" Ok, ho capito, ma devo reggerti la candela?" Fece spallucce e si aggiustò gli occhiali sul naso"Royal che? Che sono musicisti?"

" No, sono solo la band californiana di fighi più fighi di tutta San Francisco tesoro. In New Jersey sapete cos'è rock?"

" Spiritosa...certo che so di cosa stai parlando, ma ho gusti diversi dai tuoi. Borchie, chiodi di pelle e tatuaggi non mi dicono granchè. Se questi Royal qualcosa suonano in un posto pieno di avvocati in giacca e cravatta, ti accompagno volentieri!"

" Magari trovi il tuo tipo...dai bacchettona, stasera usciamo a divertirci e basta!"

" Non lasciarmi sola in balia di qualche sfigato ok?"

" Promesso tesoro, dai fatti bella a andiamo a stendere qualche scimmione!”


	4. La camicetta bianca

**NOTE DELL’AUTRICE** : In accordo con la sua creatrice ( [ https://twitter.com/Munimu_9000 ](https://twitter.com/Munimu_9000) ), la voce di Leytus sarà un misto tra Janis Joplin, Cindy Lauper e Bonnie Tyler; quella di Veldock Prince è quella del ben noto Huey Lewis ( per chi ha letto House of Pain già lo sa, per chi si approccia per la prima volta a questa fic, vi consiglio di ascoltarlo se volete <3)

Buona Lettura <3

A casa Prince, Veldock si lasciò coccolare per parecchio tempo dal getto caldo della doccia e ne uscì solo quando sentì tutti i muscoli rilassati. Aveva l’abitudine, alla vigilia di un’esibizione, di chiudersi nel bagno della sua camera e rimanerci per trovare pace e tranquillità prima di salire sul palco. 

Si rasò e si massaggiò le guance con il dopobarba preferito, dedicandosi poi alla cura del suo inimitabile ed inconfodibile pizzetto castano. Ci passava parecchio tempo ad ammorbidirlo: le donne impazzivano quando lo lisciava e lui stesso godeva a farselo toccare quando concedeva alle sue vittime l’onore di bearsi delle grazie si sua maestà il re delle corde. 

Vivendo con Bardack Son, l’uomo più rumoroso e impiccione di tutta la California, non sempre i piani di godersi la calma andavano a buon fine ed infatti, nemmeno quella volta, si smentì.

Entrò con la solita cavalcata; senza la decenza di vestirsi, ancora sgocciolante dalla frettolosa doccia appena conclusa e con una striminzita tovaglietta a coprirgli le parti basse.

“ Amico ho un problema!”

“ Anche io e si chiama Bardack!”

“ Poca ironia Prince! Non ho mutande!”

“ Eh? Smettila di scherzare e levati dai piedi!”

“ D’accordo, mi infilo i pantaloni e lascio il boa libero!”

“ Oh Cristo, sei serio? Come è possibile che non hai mutande? Fammi indovinare, dovrei darti una delle mie?”

“ Te lo dico sempre che dovremmo assumere una donna delle pulizie, qualcuna che ci dia una mano. Non mi sono accorto di averle accumulate nella cesta dei panni sporchi. Guarda che ne cambio due al giorno, sono un uomo pulito. Lì in basso sempre profumo di fresco amico” 

“ Si mister Son, vuole anche la dama di compagnia che le soffi le palle quando si riscaldano?” 

“ Non sarebbe una cattiva idea; le mie poi vanno sempre a fuoco!" Senza ritegno, come al solito ovviamente, si tolse l'asciugamani dalla vita e si sventolò i gioielli di famiglia sotto lo sguardo disgustato di Veldock, che gli lanciò in faccia uno dei suoi indumenti intimi e tentò di metterlo alla porta con qualche calcio. 

Paragas passò di lì per caso con lo spazzolino da denti in bocca e continuò seraficamente a strofinarli non mancando qualche sarcastica battuta.

" Ah finalmente ho capito i ruoli nella vostra coppia..."

Anche Toma si fermò sulla porta e sghignazzò dando al tastierista qualche gomitata nel fianco.

" Bardack subisce e sua maestà punisce!"

" Il menestrello ha fatto la rima, bravo bestione!"

" Veldock vedi? Mettimi a scrivere le canzoni la prossima volta!"

" Certo come no, ora sareste così gentili da levarvi dalle palle?"

" Devi farti bello vostra altezza?"

" Non ne ho bisogno, ma vorrei sbrigarmi .Stasera ho una sensazione non lo so..."

" Bella o brutta?"

" Nessuna delle due, ma mi sento come agitato; anzi, frenetico!"

" Lo so, hai visto le palle del sottoscritto e ti sei emozionato!"

" Va' al diavolo Bardack e sistema gli strumenti in macchina al posto di sventolare il tuo gingillo sotto al mio naso come fosse un trofeo!"

***

La convivenza a tre a casa Cumbrowsky si rivelò più tranquilla di come si era prospettata. 

La giovane Leytus , una seducente aspirante cantante ventottenne, attirò immediatamente le simpatie di Michelle per i suoi modi fuori dal comune, ma anche piuttosto divertenti. 

Nonostante iniziasse la giornata con caffè rigorosamente corretto alla vodka, mezzo pacchetto di sigarette fumato in un batter di ciglia e ore trascorse su un quadernino su cui appuntava frasi senza senso, era sempre pronta a dare una mano e spesso, aiutava la cognata con la spesa e le faccende domestiche. 

Pantaloni di pelle, borchie e occhi contornati da kajal a parte, Leytus Cumbrowsky era servizievole e disponibile, anche se l'aria da rocchettara, resa ancora più sexy dalle gemme vermiglie che erano i suoi occhi, tradiva la vera dolcezza del suo animo. 

Sognava di sfondare nel mondo della musica: era dotata di una voce fuori dal comune, tuttavia, la nomea di ragazza ribelle e focosa, unita alle sue origini russe in un periodo di tensioni politiche, sembravano non volerle proprio dare la possibilità di dimostrare al mondo quanto fosse capace.

La sera dell'esibizione dei Royal Monkeys, la prima da quando si era trasferita dal fratello, uscì sul piccolo terrazzino dell'appartamento a Frida Khalo Street e iniziò a far vibrare le corde vocali battendo le dita sulla ringhiera per darsi il ritmo.

<< This is a song called Try

(Just a Little Bit Harder)

You know you'd better baby and you know you got to

Try, try, try just a little bit harder

So I can love, love, love him, I tell myself

Well, I'm gonna try, just a little bit harder

So I can't give, give, give, give him to nobody else.

Well, I've been waiting for such a long time

I ain't gonna lose myself

(No, I ain't gonna lose it)

I ain't gonna lose myself

To make him mine, all mine.

Yeah, I'm gonna try yeah, just a little bit harder

So I can give, give, give, give him every bit of my soul. (Hey!)

Yeah, I'm gonna try yeah, just a little bit harder

So I won't lose, lose, lose him to nobody, no.

Oh! Well, I don't care how long it's gonna take me

But if it's a dream I don't want

No, I don't really want it

If it's a dream I don't want

Nobody to wake me.

Hey, you better not do it! Yeah! >>

(Janis Joplin- Try)

Michelle l’ascoltò in silenzio, stregata dall'intensità e dal sentimento con cui ogni parola veniva fuori dalla sua bocca, e se non fosse stato per Kanba, che le si mise alle spalle cingendole i fianchi, sarebbe rimasta lì fuori con lei in eterno a sentirla cantare.

" è brava vero?"

" Anche troppo, ma ha un pessimo carattere e vuole fare di testa sua!"

" Mi ricorda un certo bassista che ama spaccare i suoi strumenti in testa alla gente!"

" Sciocca maialina!" La strinse di più e le baciò il collo annusandone il profumo.

" Portiamola con noi stasera, potresti presentarla alla band..."

" Eh? Che hai in mente?"

" Io nulla, ma sarebbe un peccato lasciare che tua sorella continui a cantare sul nostro balcone"

" Sua maestà non gradisce donne tra le sue fila, è stato chiaro!”

“ Questo tizio cos’è, un misogino?”

“ Non credo proprio che Veldock Prince provi repulsione per il genere femminile, anzi, quell’uomo è dipendente dalla figa!” sghignazzò, ma ritornò in se schiarendosi la voce quando Michelle lo guardò male “ No scusami, voglio dire solo che non vuole ragazze tra i piedi quando si tratta del suo lavoro ed io lo capisco. Siamo cinque uomini giovani e le musiciste sanno essere molto disinibite. Potrebbero crearsi problemi se venissero fuori relazioni e quant’altro, capisci?”

“ Che assurdità! Comunque, se Leytus venisse con noi, potrebbe conoscere qualcuno meno tarato. Dopotutto, il Plant-762 a Baker Beach è frequentato da perecchie band!”

“ Che band?” chiese la giovane Cumbrowsky accortasi finalmente del fratello e la cognata itenti a parlottare dietro di lei.

“ Quelle che spesso bazzicano al Plant-762, lo conosci?”

“ Certo che si, ci sono stata qualche volta. Posticino carino, ma pieno di fighettini; ci suonate stasera o sbaglio?”

“ Si e sono anche in ritardo. Allora, ti va di venire Ley?”

“ Dai, accompagnami ragazzaccia! Non mi va di guidare sa sola e potremmo passare a mangiare una cosa prima!” Michelle saltellò sul posto e si aggrappò al braccio di Leytus, che alzò lo sguardo al cielo e si accese l’ennesima sigaretta.

“ Proch', dorogaya mpf!” ( allontanati tesoro, mpf!)

“ è un si?” le chiese felice sbattendo le ciglia.

“ D’accordo, potrei finalmente sentire il mio talentuoso fratellone dopo secoli!”

***

“ Ehi aspetta!” Cercando di non inciampare sui tacchi che si era lasciata convincere a calzare, Padme seguì la sua amica tirandosi spesso la gonna, un pò a disagio per la mise ardita che aveva indossato. 

“ Dai, hanno già iniziato spilungona. Sbrigati!”

“ Maledetta me che ti sto sempre a sentire!” Le afferrò il polso e la costrinse a fermarsi all’ingresso del locale, poi si raddrizzò per farsi guardare “ allora, come sto? Non sembro una battona?”

Seripa le girò intorno tenendosi il mento tra l’indice ed il pollice; le sorrise e si alzò sulle punte dandole una sistemata ad alcuni boccoli sulla schiena, prima di sbottonarle un pò di più la cerniera sul davanti e pizzicarle le guance come fosse una bambina.

“ Attenta a non fare troppe vittime stasera e ricordati che Slash è mio!”

“ Chi? Non si chiamano Royal quacosa?”

“ Che tontolona sei, è un modo di dire… dai vieni!”

Il locale era gremito di persone; soprattutto ragazze eccitate ed urlanti per i cinque musicisti sul palco, già sudati e carichi per i pezzi che avevano suonato.

Padme si immobilizzò e le gambe divennero immediatamente molli, come se da un momento all’altro non avessero retto più il suo peso per farla rovinosamente cadere come un sacco di patate. Si sentì inchiodata al pavimento e la martellata definitiva, le fu data da due pietre d’onice contornate da una linea di kajal un pò sbavata. 

Come se non bastassero la sua pelle ambrata mandida ed il sorriso da ergastolo che le rivolse quando anche lui si girò a guardarla, il colpo di grazia, venne dai toni graffianti e baritonali della sua voce, intensificati su una particolare strofa che stava cantanto.

<< I want a new drug, one that does what it should

One that won't make me feel too bad

One that won't make me feel too good

I want a new drug, one with no doubt

One that won't make me talk to much

Or make my face break out

One that won't make me nervous

Wonderin' what to do

One that makes me feel like I feel when I'm with you

I'm alone with you

I'm alone with you, yeah, yeah >>

( I want a new drug- Huey Lewis)

Era abituata alle occhiate degli uomini, ma quello non era di certo, a suo giudizio, uno sbarbatello ingenuo: alto, moro, e con una peluria folta e scura che gli ricopriva il mento. Il gilet di pelle che indossava lasciava ben visibili gli ampi pettorali ed i grossi bicipiti, uno dei quali, tornito dal tatuaggio di un dragone cinese.

Una marea di ragazze si dimenò vedendolo muovere abilmente le dita sulla sua chitarra, desiderose di trovarsi al posto dello strumento, mentre lui ne ricambiava le urla guardandole e provocandole.

Non solo era incredibilmente bello, ma oltremodo bravo e lei rimase immobile ad ascoltarlo, rapita dal suo talento e da quegli occhi tenebrosi che spesso, le era sembrato, avessero continuato a posarsi su di lei.

“ Figo eh?” Accortasi dello scambio di sguardi e gelosa per non esser stata degnata della minima attenzione, Seripa si decise a marcare il territorio prima che l’ingenua purezza della sua amica diventasse troppo attraente per il frontman“ quello è lo Slash dei Royal Monkeys, Veldock Prince e posso dirti con certezza, che le dita non le muove divinamente solo sulla sua chitarra!”

Padme si sentì a disagio e approfittò della confusione e del rumore per nascondere il fastidio che quelle parole le avevano suscitato. 

Dopotutto, Seripa stessa l’aveva costretta a conciarsi in quel modo e l’aveva portata in un locale di gente che a lei nemmeno piaceva. Fece finta di niente e distolse lo sguardo cambiando direzione verso il secondo chitarrista, ancor più intento di Veldock a mietere vittime solo con lo sguardo.

“ Io lo conosco!” Indicò Bardack e si sentì immediatamente meglio: in quella situazione, un volto amico le fece piacere.

“ Chi? Bardack Son? E quando un cavallo di razza come lui è entrato nelle tue conoscenze?”

“ Lo stavo investendo, ma lui mi ha anche offerto un caffè ed è stato gentilissimo; è un bravo ragazzo!”

“ Mpf, tutte alle santarelline le fortune!” Seripa sbuffò seccata, ma non aggiunse altro, piuttosto cercò un pretesto per allontanarsi “ Devo salutare una persona, ci vediamo dopo Padme eh, fa’ la brava!”

***

Terminata l’esibizione, i cinque musicisti trangugiarono qualche bottiglietta d’acqua e iniziarono a sistemare gli strumenti per dedicarsi alla parte della serata che gli piaceva di più: il post con le fanciulle che già si erano accalcate sperando che qualcuna di loro venisse scelta. 

Kanba fece cenno alla sicurezza di lasciar passare la sua fidanzata e Leytus, quest’ultima, ancora eccitata come una ragazzina al suo primo concerto rock.

“ Ma guarda chi si rivede, ciao Caccolina” Bardack scompigliò i capelli di Michelle, ma si dimenticò immediatamente di lei quando Leytus gli sorrise.

“ Sei il solito animale Cannolone, levami le zampe di dosso!”

“ Si si, c’è qualcuno di più interessante su cui concentrarmi!” Scansò Michelle con una fiancata ed intensificò lo sguardo studiando i pantaloni di pelle aderenti ed il top scuro in cui la sorella di Kanba aveva stretto le sue belle forme. 

“ Smettila imbecille, non fare il coglione con mia sorella!”

“ Che? Sorella? Non pensavo che questo animale avesse un parente così grazioso. Piacere dolcezza, sono Bardack Son!”

“ Che tipo!” gli sorrise e lasciò addirittura che le stringesse la mano portandosela alle labbra con finta e costruita galanteria “ Leytus Cumbrowsky, piacere mio!”

“ Ehi, il tuo nome non mi è nuovo splendore!” Paragas si avvicinò seguito da Toma ed entrambi studiarono la ragazza nel tentativo di ricordarsi dove ne avvesero sentito parlare.

“ Ma certo, tu canti nei Berserker, sei la donna di Broly!”

“ Chi? Lo scimmione metallaro che non sa nemmeno la scala musicale? Stano scherzando tesoro!”

“ No Bardack, sono seri…più o meno!” 

“ Stai spezzando il mio povero cuore sai?”

“ Ero la donna di Broly, ma sono ancora una cantante” Si leccò il labbro per provocarlo: trovava oltremodo divertente la sfacciataggine e ancor più spassoso poggiargli una mano sul pettorale sinistro toccando le sue carni calde e ambrate “ batte ancora, meno male! La musica avrebbe perso uno dei suoi cavalli migliori!”

“ Attenta bambina!” I modi da piacione sciocco furono sostituiti da quelli di un predatore esperto, e per quanto Leytus avesse tentato di tenere una linea dura dandosi arie da femme fatale, quelle gemme d’ossidiana truccate di nero e la forza della mano stretta al suo esile polso, l’avrebbero messa in ginocchio immediatamente.

Tuttavia, la crescente elettricità fu interrotta dalla voce di Kanba che, approfittando di Veldock che si stava avvicinando, lo chiamò per presentarlo a sua sorella.

“ Ehi capo, hai due minuti?”

“ Anche quattro!” Il frontman gli mise una mano sulla spalla e si complimentò per la performance” ottimo lavoro Cumbrowsky, mi sei piacuto parecchio!”

“ Grazie Prince, ascolta, questa è la mia pazza sorellina Leytus e…” 

Non lo ascoltò e nemmeno ci riuscì: la sua attenzione si spostò al bancone del bar, in direzione di una fanciulla un pò triste, che sconsolata se ne stava seduta guardandosi le scarpe. 

“ Si piacere, scusate devo andare…” Non fu cortese e nemmeno gli importò: quando il re delle corde sceglieva la sua vittima, niente e nessuno l’avrebbero fermato. I suoi amici lo sapevano bene e nemmeno ci fecero caso, solo Leytus incrociò le braccia e contrariata, sbuffò alzando il naso. 

“ Pallone gonfiato!”

“ Dai non prendertela bambola, avrà visto qualche sventola. Fa sempre così!”

“ Non mi ha nemmeno degnata di uno sguardo!”

“ Perchè è un coglione! Acolta” Bardack le cinse un fianco provocandole un brivido e la tirò un pò a se fino ad arrivare con le labbra alle sue orecchie per un sussuro “ posso offrirti da bere o hai il coprifuoco del fratellino?”

“ Ho superato l’adolescenza da un bel po’ bestione e si, potrei accettare qualche drink!” Anche lei si divrertì a stuzzicarlo, infatti si strusciò come un gattino e poi si mise a sedere rivolgendo uno sguardo a Kanba “ farò la brava fratellone, sta’ tranquillo!”

“ Io non voglio sapere niente, andiamo Michelle. Bardack, ti sego le palle!” Minacciò il suo amico e sparì senza voltarsi, con il timore di vomitare prima ancora di ubriacarsi se avesse visto sua sorella scambiarsi effusioni con qualcuno. 

“ Ora che siamo soli Leytus, non mi dirai che un demonietto con quegli occhi è una brava ragazza…”

“ Da quando una dea del rock non dice le bugie?”

“ Mmmmmh allora raccontami di più; ho tutta la notte a disposizione” Le toccò una coscia e si compiacque del tremore che sentì sotto la mano.

***

Seripa non fece ritorno e lasciò Padme da sola al bancone del bar del locale.

La poverina si sentì immediatamete fuori dal mondo e desiderò le pantofole col coniglietto, così come gli occhialoni da vista, una tisana ed un buon libro a farle compagnia. 

Guardò la fila di bottiglie di liquori, i bicchieri di vetro e si rassegnò sospirando: non avrebbe potuto chiedere niente che non avesse almeno una gradazione alcolica e nemmeno poteva rimanere lì a fissare il vuoto.

“Cosa ti servo splendore?” Le chiese il barman con un occhiolino.

“ Una birra?” 

“ Il quesito l’ho posto io a te tesoro! Comunque, quale?”

“ Mah, una qualunque!”

Qualcuno si sedette allo sgabello accanto, ma lei non ci fece caso e si limitò a girarsi dall’altra parte nel tentativo di scorgere la sua amica.

“ Pessima scelta mia cara. Zarbon, una Fireston bionda a questa ragazza: offro io!”

Padme rischiò di cadere e avvampò come un’adolescente quando riconobbe la voce dell’uomo al suo fianco. Lo guardò più di una volta dalla testa ai piedi e dovette frustarsi mentalmente per aprire la bocca e dire qualcosa, oppure lui avrebbe pensato di stare flirtando con una pazza disperata.

“ Grazie, ma non devi pagarmi da bere!”

“ E perchè mai? Mi piace il rock, ma sono un gentleman e mi hanno insegnato le buone maniere con le ragazze! Sono Veldock Prince, piacere!”

“ L-lo so chi sei…cioè, voglio dire che ti ho appena sentito cantare e suonare. Io mi chiamo Padme, piacere mio!”

Il frontman dei Royal Monkeys le prese addirittura la mano e se l’avvicinò alle labbra annusandone intensamente il profumo; dolce, floreale e fresco, proprio come colei che aveva avanti. La guardò in silenzio parecchi minuti e si perse nel verde dei suoi occhi.

“ Perchè mi fissi? Ho qualcosa in faccia?” gli chiese come una bambina ingenua e si toccò nervosamente le guance per cercare il problema.

“ Sei bella Padme, tutto qui!”

Arrossì di nuovo e lui sogghignò lisciandosi più di una volta il pizzetto: aveva scelto la sua preda e non l’avrebbe mollata tanto facilmente, ancor più se si trattava di una donna ingenua, ma eccitante e con un corpo i cui soli pensieri su di esso costituivano un reato.

La studiò parecchio mettendola ancora più a disagio, immaginandosi le mani tra quei setosi e lunghi capelli neri; il naso a inebriarsi del suo profumo e i sensi a impazzire sentendone il calore.

“ Non dirmi che non sei abituata ai complimenti!”

“ Si lo sono, ma non ne ho mai ricevuti da uno come te!”

“ Sono uomo esattamente come quelli a cui hai già suscitato interesse!”

“ Beh non proprio!” Padme iniziò a sciogliersi e addirittura sorrise: effettivamente, mai dio greco come quello le aveva dato attenzioni.

“ Quanti anni hai?”

“ Ho vent’anni”

“ Sei giovane, ma non troppo per bere e trascorrere un pò di tempo con me. Ti va?”

Stranamente, Veldock non sfoderò subito il suo savoir faire da dio del rock bello e dannato; piuttosto addolcì voce e sguardo. Cercò addirittura un primo contatto fisico con lei e le spostò delicatamente una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio.

Come avrebbe fatto una ragazzina del New Jersey, giovane e ingenua, a resistere al fascino di un californiano abbronzato e muscoloso che le stava offrendo da bere e la stava riempiendo di attenzioni?

Annuì premendo le labbra tinte di rosso contro il boccale e leccò la schiuma che le aveva sporcate, con un gesto istintivo e non calcolato, troppo eccitante agli occhi di un uomo esperto.

“ Sei incredibile e lo sai vero?” avvicinò la mano alle sue dita e le sfiorò la pelle nivea del braccio, generandole un brivido che le fece sentire freddo in una tipica notte estiva californiana.

“ Non credo proprio Veldock. Sono una persona comune: sei tu quello famoso qui. Credo che il tuo pubblico ti acclami. Ci sono parecchie persone, soprattutto donne, che mi stanno mettendo a disagio e continuano fissarmi. Grazie per la birra e piacere di averti conosciuto!”

“ Dove credi di andare? Che mi importa di loro, lasciale guardare” e a quel punto, si alzò dallo sgabello e le avvicinò la bocca all’orecchio, diminuendo così tanto le distanze, che il contatto con i peli del suo pizzetto la fece sussultare “ vieni con me; facciamo quattro passi sulla spiaggia, così non ti sentirai a disagio!”

Padme non rispose e, come ipnotizzata, lasciò che lui le prendesse addirittura la mano.

Si fecero spazio, l’una accanto all’altro, tra la folla; parecchi sgranarono gli occhi e qualcuno bisbigliò addirittura qualche frase tinta di stupore e invidia.

Fuori da quel contesto, in cui per tutta la serata si era sentita a disagio, trovò più sicurezza appena l’aria salmastra le riempì i polmoni; non provò imbarazzo e si appoggiò addirittura al braccio di Veldock per togliersi le scarpe e camminare comodamente a piedi nudi sulla sabbia. 

“ Sai che non ho mai passeggiato su una spiaggia di notte?”

“ Sei seria? Da dove vieni? Effettivamente, non sembri nemmeno californiana!”

“ Il mio colorito nobile ha tradito le mie origini?” Gli fece una linguaccia e l’ovale del suo volto divenne ancora più dolce, soprattutto quando la luna piena lo illuminò rivelando qualche lentiggine sul naso e sugli zigomi.

“ Appena un po’ vostra grazia. Qui siamo quasi tutti plebei con la pelle bruciata dal sole e la maggior parte delle donne a San Francisco è abbronzata e con i capelli biondi. Tu sei proprio l’opposto!”

“ Sono del New Jersey, ma qualche tempo fa, ho scoperto che mio padre veniva dalla Germania”

“ Veniva?”

“ Prima di morire, mia madre mi ha raccontato di lui. Non so nemmeno come sia fatto, o forse non lo ricordo”

“ Oh mi dispiace, perdona la mia invadenza. A volte parlo senza rendermi conto di quello che dico e questo mi succede quando mi trovo particolarmente a mio agio con qualcuno!” Veldock accorciò di nuovo le distanze e si fermò a pochi centimetri dal suo viso. 

Si specchiò nel verde limpido di quei grandi occhi e perse i suoi quando questi viaggiarono sulla linea dei seni ben visibili dalla scollatura, sulle lunghe gambe e sulle sue forme tentarici.

Solo le catene lo avrebbero fermato e chi avesse osato l’ardire di ostacolarlo, avrebbe dovuto riuscirci al primo tentativo, perchè al secondo, la resistenza all’impeto di fare a brandelli quel maledetto abito e di coricarsi su di lei, sarebbe venuta meno.

Anche Padme fu sul punto di cedere; sentì il calore del fiato sul collo ed il pizzicare del suo pizzetto; chiuse gli occhi, ne respirò il dopobarba, ma tornò in se.

Vide qualcosa, o meglio qualcuno e rabbrividì provando una grande pena: il richiamo del sangue fu molto più forte di quello dei sensi.

Poco lontano da lei, Andrea, quella sorella che l’aveva trattata nel peggiore dei modi solo per la colpa di esser stata generata da una debolezza di suo padre, se ne stava seduta da sola su un muretto; una mano stetta intorno ad una bottiglia e l’altra ad asciugarsi le lacrime.

Faceva pena, tanta, troppa e a Padme si strinse il cuore nel petto.

Cosa poteva esserle capitato da farla star male in quel modo?

“ Mi dispiace…” e con quelle due parole appena sussurrate con forte rammarico, lasciò la mano di Veldock e scappò via.


	5. Ci rivedremo ancora

“ Andrea, cosa ti succede?”

“ Chi sei, che vuoi?” La rossa assottigliò le palpebre e non mise subito a fuoco la fgura che, premurosamente, si era piegata su di lei per aiutarla; infatti la sua terrificante miopia e le lentine perdute al locale, la resero più cieca di una talpa.

“ Sono Padme, non mi riconosci? Dio santo quanto puzzi di alcol!”

“ Ah Padme…levati dai coglioni!” Singhiozzò e la scansò in malo modo, per continuare poi trangugiare vino direttamente dalla bottiglia.

“ Dai smettila e vieni con me! Ti riaccompagno a casa!”

“ Vattene via mora, ritorna dalla tua amica puttanella!”

“ Ma che diavolo farnetichi? Sbrigati forza!” Le tirò un braccio ma fece fatica: analogamente a lei, Andrea superava il metro e settantacinque, era ben piazzata ed il suo opporsi ad essere aiutata, la incollò maggiormente al marciapiede.

“ Lasciami qui e fatti i cazzi tuoi! Nessuno ti ha chiesto nulla; non ti stavi facendo mettere le mani nelle mutande da sua maestà?”

“ Chi è sua maestà? Sei più fuori di un balcone Andrea, ed io non ti lascio qui alla mercè di qualche stronzo!”

“ Sua maestà; ho visto le sue zampe sul tuo culo prima…din, din, din , din… è quello che la tua amichetta si scopa e sai una cosa?” La maggiore delle Langaare finalmente si alzò, ma inciampò nelle gambe della sorella che la resse per un pelo, prima che entrambe iniziassero a rotolare sulla sabbia “ forse il re ha l’uccello piccolo, perchè lei ha dovuto mettere le sue luride mani da puttana su quelle del mio! Ti odio stupida mocciosa, lo ha fatto per colpa tua!”

Andrea scoppiò in lacrime e affondò il viso sul petto di Padme, che rimase completamente spiazzata.

_Sua mestà_ , come lo aveva chiamato, doveva essere Veldock, ed il batterista della band, l’omone con il codino allontanatosi con Seripa alla fine dell’esibizione, forse era il ragazzo per cui sua sorella provava qualcosa. 

Fecero male quelle parole, anche se influenzate parecchio da rabbia e alcol , ma di più, perchè, ancora una volta, Andrea le aveva dato la colpa di qualcosa per cui lei nemmeno sapeva di essere coinvolta. Tuttavia, non l’avrebbe lasciata a terra in balia di se stessa, e pure con l’ennesimo colpo basso infertole per un odio del quale non si spiegava la provenienza, Padme ricambiò il suo abbraccio e la lasciò sfogare parecchi minuti.

“ Toma è un figlio di puttana!” Continuò a piangere come una bambina, ma senza staccarsi da sua sorella minore, che non smise di accarezzarle i lunghi capelli rossi. 

“ Si, forse lo è” Padme l’assecondò e la lasciò sfogare ancora. Guardò spesso in direzione del punto in cui aveva lasciato Veldock senza nemmeno salutarlo e quando non lo vide, sospirò triste, ma allo stesso tempo sollevata: se fosse rimasta, forse la cosa sarebbe andata oltre ed in quel momento, di perdere la testa o di lasciarsi coinvolgere in storie strane, non ne aveva alcuna voglia. 

***

Se qualcuno si stava disperando e qualcuno era andato in bianco, qualcun altro, invece, si stava godendo la serata. 

Bardack e Leytus continuarono a mandare giù una birra dopo l’altra, insieme al pacchetto di sigarette praticamente dimezzato e la distanza tra loro diminuita di parecchio. 

“ Ora che sono lercia, posso confessarti una cosa Son?”

“ Voglio solo sentire verità peccaminose dolcezza! Non mi dirai che in realtà domani mattina devi andare in chiesa! Che religione avete lì nella terra della vodka?” Rise come uno sciocco, ma oramai, buona parte della lucidità era evaporata insieme agli ettolitri di birra in circolo.

“ Che religione abbiamo? Non lo so, tu quale hai?”

“ Quella del triangolo nero bambola, hai presente?”

“ Sei un caprone Bardack, ma sei troppo figo e puoi vomitare qualunque oscenità!”

“ Dovevi confessarmi questo tesoro?”

“ No, in realtà sapevo già chi fossi tu e chi fossero i Royal Monkeys…” Leytus iniziò a giocherellare con il dito sul bordo del boccale e non staccò gli occhi dal suo interlocutore, rapito dall’alone affascinante che circondava quella meravigliosa creatura.

“ E…?”

“ E speravo che il vostro re non scappasse dalla ragazzina maggiorata al bancone!”

“ Ti sembra carino da dire al figo che ti sta offrendo da bere?”

“ Lasciami finire…” gli toccò la coscia, stretta nel pantalone di pelle nera che metteva ben in evidenza la definizione del suo quadricipite; salì lentamente fino all’inguine e si approssimò al suo orecchio mordicchiandolo un po’ “…mi è andata decisamente meglio!”

“ Lo sai Ley, posso chiamarti così o ti secca? Non ho capito a che giochino stai giocando. La miccia, bambola si sta consumado!”

“ A che gioco vorresti giocare con me?” La sfacciataggine di Leytus iniziò a mettere il povero Bardack seriamente in difficoltà, soprattutto quando lei non si fece alcun problema a poggiargli una mano tra le gambe “ quanto è lunga questa miccia prima che la dinamite esploda?”

“ Ora sono cazzi tuoi tesoro!” Le afferrò il polso e la trascinò giù dallo sgabello, ma lei non ne sembrò per nulla sorpresa o sconvolta, anzi, si morse il labbro e lo seguì sperando che non esaurisse l’eccitante dose di maniere forti per quello che li aspettava.

“ Hai scherzato col fuoco bambina e ora ti brucerai!” 

Furono le ultime parole che il secondo chitarrista dei Royal Monkeys pronunciò e poi, inchiodò la bella ragazza dagli occhi vermigli contro il muro del retro del locale. 

Era proprio il genere di approcci per i quali Leytus perdeva ogni umano contegno, e aveva capito che uno come Bardack, l’avrebbe cotta a puntino proprio come più le garbava.

Non ci furono preliminari; nessuno dei due aveva, in quel momento, la pazienza necessaria per i giochi d’amore: desideravano essere l’uno nell’altra senza troppi fronzoli perchè le perdite di tempo, sarebbero servite solo a spegnere quell’avvolgente fiamma che aveva avvolto i loro corpi dalla prima occhiata che si erano scambiati.

Liberarsi dei pantaloni fu l’ultimo ostacolo, e Bardack non ebbe la minima difficoltà ad afferrare le tonde natiche della sua bella per sollevarsela sul bacino e iniziare un’intensa, quanto eccitante, danza che li avrebbe guidati fino al girone dei lussuriosi nel profondo degli inferi.

Leytus gli strinse le braccia al collo; si spinse contro di lui per sentirlo sempre più forte; lo morse ; affondò le unghie nella possenza delle sue carni e gettò la testa all’indietro quando non potè più resistere.

Bardack perse tutta la sua chiassosa simpatia, e le battute, divennero gemiti rochi e ringhi somessi, accompagnati da frustate di reni sempre più taglienti, dolorose ed eccitanti.

Si diedero come due demoni assetati di sangue e si staccarono l’uno dall’altra solo quando entrambi si sentirono pienamente appagati.

“ Ehi stallone, offrimi da fumare!”

“ La fumiamo insieme allora!”

“ No bambolottone; lo farò da sola per conto mio. Stammi bene Bardack; ci becchiamo in giro!”

Gli sfilò la sigaretta dalle dita e gli pizzicò la guancia, rivolgendogli a stento un cenno di saluto. Non lo degnò di uno sguardo e lo lasciò solo nel retro del Plant-762 a guardala sparire dietro una porticina di metallo un pò arrugginita. 

Mai nella vita Bardack Son, uno degli uomini più desiderati di tutta San Francisco, era stato trattato con tanta sufficienza da una donna alla quale aveva concesso un po’ di divertimento. 

Di solito, era lui a doverle mandare via o a inventarsi chissà che per togliersele dai piedi, ma quella volta, si ritrovò dall’altra parte.

Non gli dispiacque troppo e la sensazione che provò, fu un misto di delusione, ma soprattutto sfida: non avrebbe lasciato perdere una donna del genere e non avrebbe rinunciato tanto facilmente a trascorrere, in sua compagnia, altri momenti come quello.

***

A casa Prince, Toma fu il primo a svegliarsi e si preparò distrattamente un caffé grattandosi ripetutamente la testa. Aveva alzato parecchio il gomito dopo l'esibizione, e qualche immagine iniziò a materializzarsi tra i suoi ricordi, ancora troppo confusi e nebulosi.

Aveva una strana sensazione e non era di buon'umore, cosa assai rara dopo un concerto di successo, infatti si sedette mestamente al tavolo continuando a far tintinnare il cucchiaino nella tazza.

" E smettila con questo casino!"

" Non rompere Paragas, piuttosto ascolta, devo chiederti una cosa..."

" Che vuoi? Hai una faccia da far schifo!"

" Ho fatto qualcosa di strano ieri sera?"

" Tipo cosa?"

" Che ne so, se lo sapessi non te lo chiederei ti pare?"

" Hai suonato, hai scolato parecchi drink e poi ti ho visto chiacchierare con una tipa!"

" Era Andrea?"

" No, era alta la metá e aveva i capelli neri, forse corti, ma non ci ho fatto caso. Perdonami se non sei al centro dei miei pensieri tesoro!" Paragas gli schioccò le labbra e sbattè le ciglia per prenderlo in giro, ma non funzionò ed il povero Toma lo scansò ancor piú depresso.

" Se ti dicessi che non mi ricordo nemmeno di averci parlato con questa tipa, mi crederesti?"

" Amore, io non sono geloso, per me puoi essertela anche scopata. Che hai Toma, mi fai senso e paura stamattina!"

" Ti rinfresco io le idee" la voce di Veldock, svegliatosi con l'umore nero ed uno sguardo terrificante, spense il clima gioviale che Paragas stava tentando di creare ed infatti gli altri due deglutirono preoccupati: se sua maestá era arrabbiato dopo un concerto di successo, non era un bene " Sei finito a farti fare un lavoro di bocca da Seripa, hai presente?"

" Che cazzo dici Veldock?" Toma cambiò colore e indietreggiò facendo strusciare la sedia sul pavimento.

" La donna del re....cazzarola Toma, non si fa!" Divertito dalla cosa, Paragas sventolò l'indice a destra e sinistra e si lisció i baffi mentre il suo sguardo saltava a turno tra gli altri due.

" Veldock ti giuro che mi dispiace, non mi ricordo nemmeno e...porca miseria!"

" Frena bello, quella non é la mia donna ed in tutta onestá puoi fartela quanto vuoi se non ti da fastidio che Seripa cerchi uno stallone nuovo una volta si e l'altra pure. A dirla tutta, mi secca altro: quando i casini con le vostre donne ,poi, mi impediscono di fare i cazzi miei!"

" Hai spompato la cortigiana di sua maestá e lei ha rifiutato il regale scettro Tomone..."

" Non hai capito un cazzo come al solito Paragas!" Veldock gli diede una pacca dietro la nuca e continuò " per qualche oscura ragione, la ragazza che il sottoscritto si sarebbe volentieri cavalcato, ha preferito correre ad aiutare Andrea, ubriaca ed in lacrime, é chiaro adesso?"

" Ci ha visti allora...che coglione sono!"

" Per colpa tua il re é andato in bianco, ma dimmi Veldock era quella mora con due...beh" Paragas fece il gesto di due grossi seni , beccandosi la seconda pacca " cazzo e smettila di picchiarmi!"

" E tu chiudi la bocca!"

" Erano evidenti amico..."

" Di che parlate?" Felice come una pasqua e saltellando, piú che camminando come un essere umano normale, Bardack diede il buongiorno ai suoi amici e ne guardó le facce prima di fare una smorfia " che é successo?”

“ Il re ha le palle storte, letteralmente parlando proprio!”

“ Ah Veldock amico mio, non puoi sempre vincere. Chi ha osato rifiutare la corte del re?” Bardack si beffeggiò di lui un pò sadicamente; per una volta gli era andata bene e al frontman no.

“ Ah niente, lasciate perdere e non rompetemi i coglioni!”

“ Se una come quella mi avesse lasciato in bianco, anche io forse mi sarei svegliato male. Troppo figa pure per il nostro sovrano forse…”

“ Vuoi suonare piattini avanti ad una chiesa Paragas?”

“ Sei poco sportivo Veldock, rassegnati!”

“ Mphf! Non mi prendo pena per una ragazzina, io!”

“ Assolutamente, infatti sei radioso come un fiore bellezza. Hai i peli del tuo pizzetto rizzati e non solo quelli. Ci sei rimasto talmente male, che non sei nemmeno riuscito a farti una sega?”

I battibecchi tra i Royal Monkeys andavano sempre in quel modo, ma mai nessuno diceva o faceva veramente sul serio e quella volta non furono da meno. 

La verità però, era che Veldock ci era rimasto male, soprattutto per non aver avuto modo di chiedere alla sua conquista qualche informazione in più o un numero di telefono. Qualcosa scattò nella sua mente e proprio non riuscì a smettere di pensare a lei e ai pochi momenti trascorsi insieme. 

Si chiuse in camera e rimase a letto a fissare il soffitto, arrovellandosi alla ricerca di un modo per scoprire chi fosse Padme , ma non ne venne a capo e iniziò a canticchiare qualcosa che, mano mano, prese vita nel suo cervello:

“ Yes, it's true, I'm happy to be stuck with you

'Cause I can see that you're happy to be stuck with me”

***

L’ansia per il colloquio come segretaria, cancellò abbastanza in fretta la serata al Plant-762, infatti Padme trascrose la domenica a ripassare il discorso da fare ed a studiare qualche nozione dal manuale che aveva acquistato.

Dormì poco e male, rigirandosi parecchie volte nel letto e dovette alzarsi nel cuore della notte per farsi una camoilla.

Seguì il consiglio di Seripa, ma lasciò i bottoni della camicetta chiusi ed abbandonò l'idea delle scarpe col tacco: voleva avere un bell’aspetto, ma senza esagerare ed evitare fraintendimenti, sia con il suo misterioso accompagnatore che con il capo. 

Guidò fino a Lombard Street e parcheggiò a qualche metro dal locale con il cuore in gola: quello strano stato d’animo sembrava avere radici non nell’ansia per il lavoro, quanto piuttosto nel senso di inquietudine che l’incontro con il suo benefattore le stava causando.

A quell’ora del mattino, il caffè era pieno di persone, soprattutto professionisti; tutti con camicia, giacca, cravatta e intenti a leggere il giornale sorseggiando caffè: come avrebbe fatto a capire chi era l’amico di Bardack in mezzo a quell’esercito di cloni?

Camminò tra i tavoli silenziosamente, spesso lanciò qualche occhiata che fu ricambiata con degli sguardi infastiditi o troppo curiosi, perciò tirò avanti sperando di essere più fortunata.

_< < " Mi troverai seduto a bere una tazza di caffé al tavolino sotto la finestra. Io ti riconoscerò dalla camicetta bianca che indosserai vero? A proposito, allenta qualche bottone in più” >>_

Un uomo solo era seduto al tavolo dell’ultima finestra che le rimaneva da esplorare; non leggeva il giornale; sugli occhi aveva un paio di rayban ed era rivolto verso il vetro a fissare i passanti che, frettolosamente, correvano da un marciapiede all’altro.

“ Mi scusi, è lei l’amico di Bardack?”

Quando si voltò e abbassò gli occhiali sul naso, il povero cuore di Padme rischiò seriamente di perdere un battito e si lasciò cadere la borsetta dalle mani.

“ Si!” escamò lui con una punta di sorpresa, accompagnato da un forte senso di soddisfazione per il colpo di fortuna che non potè credere di aver avuto.

“ Non ci posso credere…la tua voce, è vero; avrei dovuto riconoscerti dalla voce!”

“ Potresti mettere da parte lo stupore e sederti tesoro. Non sei contenta? Dobbiamo saltare la parte dei convenevoli!” Si alzò e la salutò con un elegante baciamano, poi si chinò a raccoglierle la borsetta e a porgergliela con un gesto ancor più galante. 

Jeans strappati, gilet di pelle e kajal sotto agli occhi ,erano stati sostituiti da un’elegante camicia azzurrina, da pantaloni color cachi e dal savoir faire di un bravo ragazzo educato, ben lontano dal rocchettaro cattivo che l’aveva sedotta al chiaro si luna.

“ Mio dio; ancora non mi sembra vero. Veldock Prince, il frontman dei Royal Monkeys è il mio benefattore?”

“ Non ne sei contenta Padme?” Allungò la mano e sfiorò delicatamente la sua “ ti ho pensata molto: non sei stata carina a lasciarmi solo sulla spiaggia!”

“ M-mi dispiace, non volevo essere scortese!” In soggezione, abbassò lo sguardo e nervosa come non ricordava da tanto, tirò la stoffa della gonna. 

Veldock non si perse d’animo, piuttosto quell’imbarazzo lo stimolò ancora di più e si divertì non poco a metterla in difficoltà. Infatti le prese il mento tra l’indice ed il pollice; la guardò intensamente e le alzò il viso incrociando gli occhi ai suoi.

“ Devi farti perdonare mia cara lo sai?”

“ E come?”

“ Beh, intanto fammi compagnia con la colazione. Mangi no?”

“ Direi che è evidente…”

“ Bene, una donna con appetito da’ più soddisfazioni di una che non ne ha, non trovi?”

“ Non me ne intendo di donne…immagino tu ne sappia più di me!”

“ Ho una discreta esperienza!” Si lisciò il pizzetto e non smise per un istante di guardarla, nonostante lei avesse distolto più volte lo sguardo alla ricerca di un cameriere con una scusa qualunque " cosa gradiresti?"

" Cosa gradirei? Intendi da mangiare?"

" Vorresti altro piccola?"

Di nuovo quello sguardo da predatore, la voce abbassata di proposito e lo sfiorarle il braccio con la punta delle dita: stava flirtando e nemmeno in modo tanto discreto. Quel _piccola_ le fece salire un brivido lungo la schiena; lui ne percepì la pelle diventare d'oca e si lisciò di nuovo la barba sul mento in modo compiaciuto.

" Prendo un caffè e una ciambella a crema grazie!"

" D'accordo, io prenderò una colazione completa. La tua presenza aumenta proprio tutti i miei appetiti!"

Mangiarono ed il clima si distese; Padme accantonò buona parte del suo imbarazzo ridendo e scherzando; Veldock in fondo era un uomo simpatico, galante e ci sapeva decisamente fare. Pagò il conto; le spostò la sedia e addirittura le aprì la porta per farla passare, prima di incamminarsi qualche metro più avanti per raggiungere lo studio contabile di Muten Roshi.

" Questa è la fanciulla Muten, mi raccomando, trattala bene e non spaventarla!"

" Oh ma che piacere!" L'anziano signore si abbassò gli occhiali sul naso e la guardò ripetutamente dal basso verso l’alto molto curioso " dovevi portare una scala bambolina, non riesco a guardarti bene in faccia, ma il mio occhio cade al punto giusto!"

Padme cercò lo sguardo di Veldock affinchè intervenisse, ma si limitò a farle un cenno rassicurante: il suo ex capo era solo un vecchietto un pò marpione, ma innocuo. 

Si chiusero nello studio per una mezzora e lui rimase calmo, o almeno apparentemente, nella sala d'aspetto a sfogliare un giornale. Si mise immediatamente in piedi quando uscirono e l'espressione felice di Padme gli riempì il cuore di gioia.

" Bene, questa piccina sembra avere le carte in regola per il lavoro da segretaria e poi mi fido di te Veldock, sei stato uno dei miei collaboratori migliori!"

" Sono contento e sono sicuro che non ti deluderà!"

" In caso contrario saprò con chi prendermela! Bene allora, ci vediamo domani bambina e stai tranquilla, verrai trattata bene!"

***

" Non so davvero come ringraziarti Veldock; sei stato gentilissimo!"

" Non ho fatto granchè; bastasse così poco per rendere felice una bella ragazza..."

" Non so di cosa hanno bisogno le altre per esserlo, ma a me va bene !" Presa dal momento, Padme si strinse al braccio del suo benefattore e non smise di guardarlo un istante, causando in lui, stavolta, una nuova e sconosciuta sensazione di imbarazzo: Veldock Prince si era mai sentito impotente avanti ad uno sguardo del genere?

Annuì; le accarezzò il viso e rimase spiazzato quando lei si sollevò leggermente sulle punte e avvicinò le labbra alla sua guancia. Non avrebbe perso l'occasione data dall'iniziativa spontanea di una donna del genere e a tradimento, si girò, così che le loro bocche si incontrassero.

Quanti baci aveva dato nella sua vita e di quanti si ricordava veramente?

Di belle ragazze, forse anche più avvenenti della piccola Padme, ne aveva avute a decine, ma quante gli avevano fatto tremare le gambe così? 

Ebbe quasi timore a dischiuderle le labbra per cercarne il sapore, ma lei lo lasciò fare e quei pochi istanti in cui rimasero una tra le braccia dell'altro, sembrarono un'eternità.

" Scusami, non volevo metterti in imbarazzo, non pensare che abbia un secondo fine per averti aiutata!" Disse quando il rossore delle guance di Padme iniziò a bruciare le sue.

" No, nessun imbarazzo, anzi...cioè perdonami non volevo essere sfacciata!"

" Però mi piacciono queste iniziative e se in futuro ne prenderai..."

" Futuro?"

" Beh, perchè no, oppure hai già deciso che non vuoi più rivedermi piccola?"

" Certo che si, ne sarei felice Veldock. Ascolta, vorrei ringraziare anche Bardack, dove posso trovarlo?"

" Non vorrai farlo come hai ringraziato me!" Si ombrò e assottigliò le palpebre.

" No! Voglio solo dirgli _grazie Bardack_ , per chi mi hai presa scusa?"

" D'accordo, allora vieni a casa mia!"

" Eh? No Veldock che hai capito?" Padme piantò i piedi a terra e non mosse un passo incrociando le braccia al petto.

" Vuoi ringraziare quell'idiota? Bene, vieni da me: io e lui purtroppo abitiamo insieme!”


	6. Un bel bocconcino

Padme fu silenziosa durante il tragitto da Lombard Street a casa di Veldock e cambiò immediatamente umore noostante qualche minuto prima si sentisse al settimo cielo. Fu proprio quella felicità a metterla di malumore, soprattutto perchè si ricordò delle parole di Seripa e di quell’allusione ad il suo flirt con lo Slash dei Royal Monkeys, lo stesso che l’aveva baciata e nemmeno così castamente.

Lui sembrava tranquillo; continuò a guidare canticchiando, spesso voltandosi verso di lei con un sorriso, uno di quelli assassini che avrebbero messo al tappeto chiunque.

Tuttavia, notò il repentino cambio della sua accompagnatrice e non mancò di chiederne il motivo.

“ Che c’è piccola? Perchè hai quella faccia?”

“ Niente…” mentì distogliendo lo sguardo, ma di certo, uno testardo come lui non avrebbe accettato una risposta detta tanto per dire. 

“ Non dire sciocchezze; colpa mia?”

“ Non proprio, ma lascia perdere; non sono fatti miei!”

“ Beh, non offendere la mia intelligenza: se c’è qualcosa che non tollero è proprio questo. Se è un tuo problema personale, va bene, ma dubito che lo sia considerando che hai improvvisamente cambiato umore!”

“ Io…” si morse nervosamente il labbro e cercò di trovare coraggio “ io vivo con una ragazza di nome Seripa e credo che tu la conosca”

“ Si certo e se proprio vuoi saperlo, anzi, immagino che tu lo sappia già visto che me lo hai fatto notare, andiamo a letto insieme. Ti turba?”

“ Sei un bel tipo Veldock…”

“ Non provarci, a me non piace chi mette il suo bel nasino nei fatti miei!”

“ Giusto, anzi sai che c’è? Ho sbagliato io. Fammi scendere!”

Padme staccò la cintura e aprì lo sportello, rischiando di farsi investire dalle macchine che sfrecciavano all’altra corsia. Aveva inquadrato da subito un tipo come Veldock, ma ingenuamente, si era fatta sedurre e stregare dal suo innato savoir faire.

Sorprendentemente, lui la seguì lasciando l’auto al centro della strada; la rincorse e si maledì per essere stato così brusco: dopotutto, nessuno meritava di esser trattato con tanta freddezza.

“ Aspetta Padme!” le strinse il polso, tanto da farle male “ perdonami, non volevo esagerare! Si è vero, con Seripa ci siamo visti qualche volta, ma non è nulla di serio!”

“ Non devi darmi spiegazioni; non mi riguarda!”

“ Non fare la bambina!”

“ E tu non trattarmi come tale! Guarda che non voglio farmi i fatti tuoi, ma io ci vivo con quella ragazza ed è una mia amica. Prima di passare per una stronza, vorrei sapere a cosa vado in contro. Non voglio mettermi in mezzo tra voi, chiaro?”

“ Ma non ti metti in mezzo perchè non c’è niente; insomma non sto con nessuno e faccio come mi pare! Non so che ti abbia raccontato, ma a me non importa. Se il problema è tuo, beh, non posso obbligarti. Però, io ho veramente voglia di trascorrere un pò di tempo con te e basta. Vieni con me e non fare altre storie sciocchina!” La tirò a se e tentò di baciarla di nuovo, ma lei oppose una finta resistenza voltandosi dall’altra parte, cosa che lo divertì non poco “ andiamo dai!”

***

Bardack provò a chiamare Padme parecchie volte , ma lo squillare a vuoto del telefono lo fece preoccupare. Era curioso di sapere se il colloquio fosse andato bene e sperò che Veldock non avesse detto o fatto qualcosa di brutto. Per qualche strano motivo, aveva preso a cuore quella ragazza e si sarebbe sentito responsabile.

La sua inquietudine tuttavia, veniva anche dal silenzio di quei due giorni da parte di un’altra persona, nonostante le avesse regalato una seratina tutt’altro che movimentata.

Non era abituato a desiderare una donna, piuttosto il contrario, perciò si sentì strano e andò avanti e indietro in cucina come un pazzo.

“ Dobbiamo scavare un fossato?” chiese Paragas dopo esser sceso per mangiare qualcosa.

“ Fatti i cazzi tuoi!”

“ Hai le tue cose Son? Vuoi un tampax?”

“ Che è un tampax ,un calmante? Serve per i nervi?”

“ Sei serio? E dici di saperne di donne. Hai presente quelli che si infilano lì, beh, nella topina quando hanno le loro cose…”

“ Ficcatelo in culo un tampone stupido idiota. Sei così esperto perchè li usi?”

“ Si quando ho la diarrea!”

Lo spicciolo scambio di batture si svolse con i soliti toni accesi e piuttosto volgari, in tipico stile Royal Mokyes, tuttavia il caso volle che proprio nel momento clou dello show, Veldock facesse il suo ingresso in grande stile accompagnato dalla piccola Padme, alle sue spalle per evitare di mettere in imbarazzo due omoni grandi e grossi che parlavano di peni, fluidi corporei e altri argomenti poco adatti ad una signora.

" Siete due teste di cazzo!" Il padrone di casa tuonò su di loro e li richiamò all'ordine, ma sia Bardack che Paragas lo ignorarono.

" Non rompere i coglioni Prince e lasciaci discutere!"

" Mi state facendo fare una figura pessima" parlò tra i denti e si massaggiò le tempie, con Padme alle sue spalle che aveva iniziato a ridere.

" Oh merda...bambola!" Bardack scansò Veldock e si precipitò a salutare la sua amica " che ci fai qui?"

" Sono venuta a ringraziarti, dopotutto è anche merito tuo se ho ottenuto il posto!" Gli sorrise e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia lasciandolo di stucco, imbambolato come un ragazzino alla prima cotta. 

" Alla fine ce l'hai fatta, sono contento. Che ha voluto in cambio mister pizzetto dell'anno?"

" Che dici sciocco, non ha voluto niente!" Padme e Veldock si lanciarono un'occhiata complice e ovviamente, nè Paragas nè Bardack fecero finta di non notarla, anzi, si divertirono a stuzzicarli un po'.

" Comunque tu eri al locale sabato, ti ho vista con sua maestà!"

" Si, mi sono trovata lì per caso con un'amica, siete stati tutti bravissimi. Io sono Padme Echalotte Langaare, tu sei?"

" Paragas Elite zuccherino!" Il tastierista si lisció la punta di un baffo con le dita e le fece un perfetto baciamano da vero gentiluomo " mi ripeti il tuo cognome?"

" Langaare, perché?"

" Te lo spiega lui il perchè, vieni Toma!"

Padme lo guardò alzando la testa e lo riconobbe immediatamente: era il batterista dei Royal Monkeys e poi, sua sorella ne aveva detto il nome mentre era ubriaca e disperata per lui.

Dal canto suo, Toma si soprese non poco della ragazza tra Bardack e Veldock, infatti continuò a guardarla con un'espressiome sorpresa e indecifrabile.

" Ciao" le disse enormemente a disagio, soprattutto quando lei inizió a fissarlo.

" Questo bocconcino" e a quel vezzeggiativo Paragas si beccò una gomitata nel fianco da Veldock "ha lo stesso cognome di Andrea!"

" Beh, c'è un motivo veramente. Non so se ne siete al corrente, ma siamo sorelle!"

La rivelazione fu incredibile per tutti: in effetti le due si somigliavano parecchio nella fisicità e nei lineamenti del viso, tranne per il fatto che la maggiore avesse capelli rossi e occhi azzurri, mentre l'altra i capelli neri e gli occhi verdi. 

" Ecco perché mi hai piantato in asso e sei corsa da lei!"

" Conosciamo Andrea da secoli e non sapevamo nulla, perché?"

" Fino a qualche mese fa, nemmeno noi ne eravamo al corrente. Nostro padre era un tipo particolare e aveva due famiglie. Io ho saputo di avere una sorella a San Francisco da mia madre, poco prima che morisse e sono venuta dal New Jersey a cercarla!"

" In effetti, a guardarti meglio" Bardack le giró intorno tenendosi il mento e poi le mise entrambe le mani sulle spalle " avete parecchie cose in comune, ma tu sei piú dolce, tua sorella é un cyborg!"

" Fatti i cazzi tuoi Bardack!" Di norma, Toma era un tipo tranquillo, non urlava mai e nemmeno alzava la voce, ma il disagio di quel momento gli fece perdere le staffe, tanto che Veldock dovette mettersi tra loro per paura che arrivassero alle mani.

" Ehi che vuoi bestione? Datti una calmata, non ho detto nulla!"

" Parli sempre a vanvera come il re degli stronzi. Chiudi la bocca!"

" È colpa mia se ti sei fatto succhiare l'uccello da quella e Andrea vi ha visti?"

" Tu sei un figlio di puttana Son!"Allungò le braccia e gli afferró i lembi della t-shirt. Era arrabbiato, frustrato e soprattutto, la presenza di Padme lo mise a disagio per l'imbarazzo di quello che aveva fatto, perciò il suo solito buonsenso venne meno.

Veldock e Paragas dovettero dividerli, ma non fu cosa facile considerando la mole ed il testosterone che aveva annbebbiato le sinapsi degli altri due. Quando ci riuscirono, il frontman della band si sincerò che la piccola Padme stesse bene e si scusó parecchie volte per l'increscioso spettacolo a cui aveva assistito.

Si offrì di riportarla a casa, a malincuore considerando che aveva deciso di pranzare e di trascorrere il resto della giornata in sua compagnia se lei avesse voluto, ma la band era la sua famiglia e di conseguenza, era piú importante di un appuntamento: i problemi andavano risolti e poi, doveva strigliare per bene quei due pazzi inferociti.

***

Veldock non si risparmiò in richiami e fu particolarmente duro con i suoi amici, perchè se c’era una cosa che non sopportava, tra le molteplici che gli davano fastidio, era il sentirsi in imbarazzo difronte ad una ragazza per la quale provava un sincero interesse. 

Sospese le prove per quella giornata: nessuno dei Royal Monkeys era rilassato abbastanza per dare il meglio di se, ed il primo ad uscire da quella gabbia di pazzi per calmarsi, fu proprio Bardack.

Passeggiò fino al lungomare di Baker Beach e si fermò ad un bar sulla spiaggia, dove si concesse una birra e qualche occhiata languida alle meravigliose donne californiane, discinte abbastanza da passargli avanti con dei bikini striminziti che lasciavao ben poco all’immaginazione.

Anche lui era uno spettacolo per gli occhi; stretto in una t-shirt bianca che ne segnava ogni linea dei muscoli e nel solito paio di pantaloni di pelle aderenti, fatti a posta affinchè lo sguardo cadesse dove non avrebbe dovuto. 

“ Ma guarda, dobroye utro priyatno!” ( buongiorno bello!)

Due mani gli si poggiarono sulle spalle e scesero lentamente sui pettorali, tastandone con gusto le carni sode.

“ Fammi indovinare un po’ chi sei!”

Sapeva benissimo chi lo stesse provocando, ma divertirsi con dei piccanti misteri era molto più eccitante, ed infatti, prima annusò intensamente il profumo e poi, senza vergogna alcuna sia da parte di lui che di lei, la mano palpò una della natiche, scoperta per il costume che indossava.

“ Questo culetto non mi è nuovo: la piccola sorellina cattivella di Kanba?”

“ Ho un nome, oppure lo hai già dimenticato insieme alle buone maniere?”

Falsamente offesa, Leytus gli si sedette sulle gambe e gli strinse le braccia al collo.

“ Non lo so bambina; rinfrescami la memoria!”

Leytus gli si avvicinò e gli regalò un rovente bacio che alzò parecchio la temperatura, ancor di più degli oltre trenta gradi delle estati californiane. Quale modo migliore se non quello di donargli nuovamente il sapore delle sue labbra?

“ Si, ora credo proprio di ricordarmi di te piccolo demonio dagli occhietti di sangue!”

“ Ciao Bardack, come te la passi? Non mi offriresti una birra ghiacciata?”

“ Non lo so, l’ultima volta che ti ho offerto qualcosa, sei sparita”

“ Non dirmi che un omaccione come te si offende per cose da niente: rimarrei delusa da così poca virilità”

“ Mi mancano parecchie qualità, ma sono molto uomo; ricordi o vuoi che stavolta io rinfreschi a te la memoria bambola?”

“ Offerta allettante” si morse il labbro e guardò in basso, dove qualcosa di duro, che non era la cintura, le premeva contro la coscia.

“ Ecco, iniziamo a capirci…comunque, che ci fai qui? Sei sola?”

“ Sono solo venuta a farmi una giornata di mare per lasciare a mio fratello e alla sua ragazza un po’ d’intimità. In tre stiamo abbastanza stretti in quella casetta e tu invece?”

“ Troppi galli nello stesso pollaio si beccano a volte. Vivi con loro?”

“ Momentaneamente purtroppo; finchè non trovo un lavoro e un posticino mio!”

“ Dicevi di essere una cantante o ricordo male? Ci sono molte band femminili che cercano una solista!”

“ Puah, roba da liceali che non capiscono un cazzo! Io sono un’artista Bardack e ho delle qualità!”

“ Si, ne vedo un paio molto ben evidenti dolcezza!”

“ Sono seria imbecille!” Seccata, Leytus sbuffò e come una bambina offesa, si girò dall’altra parte suscitando in Bardack una strana tenerezza.

“ Scusami, scherzavo. Non tenermi il broncio perchè è già una giornata di merda, e almeno la tua compagnia mi ha tirato su il morale!” la strinse di più e , addirittura, le diede un bacio sulla guancia.

“ Non solo il morale…”

“ Vabbè che c’entra; quello è un effetto collaterale. Quando una figa in costume da bagno ti si siede sulle cosce, beh…”

“ Quanti complimenti Son, mi stai rimorchiando di nuovo?”

“ Non ho bisogno di rimorchiarti, sei già ai miei piedi bambina!”

“ Pallone gonfiato!”

“ Beh, la birra sta finendo e prima che tu sparisca di nuovo, cosa che mi seccherebbe parecchio, verresti a mangiare qualcosa con me?”

“ Ma che galante, mi stai invitando a pranzo? Ero sicura che puntassi a quel muro lì dietro!”

“ Perchè no, ma sono un gentleman io. Prima riempio il tuo stomaco e poi riempio altro. Sono un uomo che colma i vuoti, mi capisci no?”

“ Ti è andata bene che mi sei simpatico, d’accordo!”

“ La simpatia è la mia seconda qualità più grande!”

“ E quale sarebbe la prima?”

“ Lo sai!” e le sorrise stampandole sulle labbra un secondo bacio, prima di aspettare che lei recuperasse le sue cose per poi recarsi ad un delizioso ristorantino qualche metro più avanti. 

***

" Maialina..." Eccitato dalle prime luci dell'alba e dai pantaloncini del pigiama di Michelle, vergognosamente aderenti e provocanti, Kanba si avvicinó alla sua bella e le abbassò la spallina baciandole delicatamente la spalla. 

Che buon profumo aveva; comprato forse a uno degli ipermercati dove era solita fare la spesa; che tuttavia, su di lei, diventava la piú preziosa essenza mai annusata; così stordente e penetrante, che le sue narici sembravano voler danzare man mano si riempivano di tale afrodisiaco odore.

Sperò di stuzzicarla premendo il bacino contro di lei e ci riuscí, infatti Michelle si giró e lo guardò negli occhi perdendosi in quei bracieri vermigli, giá fiammmeggainti di desiderio e frementi solo di scorgere un suo segno.

" Buongiorno..." disse in un sussurro e spalancò le labbra quando la stoffa dei suoi slip venne spostata, e le dita di Kanba iniziarono a muoversi come sulle corde del suo basso. Aveva talento con la musica e non peccava di bravura nemmeno quando, a dover vibrare di piacere, era l'interno coscia della sua donna. 

Una melodia diversa e intensa riempì la loro camera da letto e l'acuto gridolino di lei, lanciato al culmine della goduria , fece si che lui zittisse quel piacere poggiando le labbra alle sue, per il desiderio di cercarne la lingua e gustarne il sapore.

La sovrastò e lasciò che le sue esili mani gli toccassero gli ampi pettorali e disegnassero delle onde su quell'addome che sembrava esser stato scolpito nel marmo. I lunghi capelli neri, ribelli come la chioma di uno stallone selvaggio, gli caddero sul viso e sfiorarono la pelle di Michelle quando, con un colpo di reni, fu dentro di lei.

Le sue gambe si allacciarono tanto saldamente ai fianchi di lui, quanto piú velocemente il suo bacino andava avanti e indietro; acuti sospiri e gemiti sommessi risuonarono tra le pareti e la temperatura divenne piú bollente del centro di un vulcano, fino a quando, appagati, si lasciarono andare l'uno nell'altra ebbri di soddisfazione.

Amore e lussuria; sentimento e passione; tutti ingredienti vincenti che rendevano unico il loro rapporto.

" A cosa devo l'onore gorillone? Mi stai viziando troppo in questo periodo!" 

" Non mi sembra che tu ne sia scontenta..."

" Oh no, per niente. Devo ringraziare questi scimmioni reali allora!”

“ Magari si! Sono contento di lavorare con loro; vanno forte ed in fondo sono brave persone, cosa non sempre vera tra musicisti. Oggi vorrei parlare con Veldock di Leytus…”

“ Cosa vuoi dirgli? Quel tipo è strano e ha un’aria troppo da superiore per i miei gusti. Crede davvero di essere un re!”

“ É inglese e se la tira per natura, ma è un brav’uomo. Non sarebbe una cattiva idea aggiungere una donna e mia sorella ha le carte giuste secondo me!”

“ Ma non avevi detto che non gli garbava l’idea di una ragazza tra di voi?”

“ Beh, se la sentisse cantare e vedesse come si muove sul palco, credo che cambierebbe idea. Poi Leytus ha una naturale capacità a ficcarsi nei guai e non vorrei che tornasse a bazzicare tra i piedi del suo ex e della sua band di metallari drogati”

“ Tua sorella è sopra le righe, ma non è stupida Kanba! Anzi, a proposito di scimmioni…” Michelle assottigliò le palpebre e lo guardò per stuziccarlo a chiederle di più.

“ Cosa devi dirmi?”

“ Non lo so, ma dovresti tenere d’occhio il tuo amico sfregiato”

“ Chi, Bardack? E perchè?”

“ Pare che Leytus lo abbia parecchio colpito!”

“ Beh, per colpire l’uccello di Bardack ci vuole davvero poco! Non sto sminuendo mia sorella, ma intendo dire che quel Son prerennemente arrapato guarda anche il culo delle vecchie! Figurarsi Leytus che non è per niente una donna discreta!”

“ Va bene, come desideri…intanto parla con quel palo in culo del vostro re!”

“ Certo, lo farò! In questi giorni è molto di buonumore!”


	7. Entrare nelle grazie del re

Solo uno sciocco non si sarebbe reso conto di quanto la giovane Padme avesse cambiato umore nelle settimane a seguire: era sempre allegra, spesso con la testa tra le nuvole e molte volte trascorreva parecchie ore a telefono dimenticandosi di tutto e tutti.

Seripa se ne accorse abbastanza in fretta e fece anche due più due quando in più di un’occasione vide parcheggiata, a qualche metro da casa loro, l’auto di Veldock con lui dentro, bello e impaziente come sempre quando si trattava di aspettare una donna. 

Per lei, era uno come un altro, ma la seccò non poco che uno degli uomini più desiderati di tutta San Francisco, l’avesse messa da parte per una stupida e grassottella ragazzina del New Jersey.

“ Padme devi dirmi nulla?”

“ Io?” Colta sul fatto mentre spruzzava qualche goccia di profumo in più, la giovane Langaare rischiò di accecarsi ed ebbe la sensazione di sciogliersi come un gelato al sole. Non aveva fatto parola del flirt con Veldock, dopotutto non si erano limitati che a qualche birra e qualche bacio, e non si sentì in dovere di informarla ,considerando che, nemmeno lui e Seripa, avevano una relazione.

“ Ci sa fare sua maestà vero?” assottigliò le palpebre e quei suoi occhi color magenta si riempirono di una strana vena di cattiveria.

“ Sua maestà?” Cercò di prendere tempo nel tentativo di trovare qualcosa da dire, ma si sentì troppo a disagio e poggiò la boccetta con un sospiro " si, beh ci siamo visti e..." 

" Ehi bambolina!" le si avvicinò e le accarezzò una guancia, ma non era sincera e Padme troppo ingenua per accorgersene " non agitarti, per me va bene. Mi dispiace che tu non me ne abbia parlato, io sono tua amica lo sai!"

" Ma no, non volevo nascondertelo. Semplicemente non so nemmeno io cosa sto facendo ed è troppo presto, tutto qui"

" Beh, conoscendolo, almeno ci ricaverai delle gran belle scopate!" e su quelle parole, Seripa trovò divertente caricare una maggiore enfasi.

" Non siamo arrivati a questo grado di conoscenza..."

" Ma davvero? Eppure continuate a vedervi e non è sua abitudine dare così tante attenzioni ad una donna che non lo fa divertire. Che gli hai fatto Padmina?" La provocò con cattiveria pizzicandole le guance " hai quest'aria da gatta morta ingenua; scommetto che è la tua tattica"

" Che diamine dici? Io non ho nessuna tattica; usciamo, trascorriamo un po' di tempo insieme e basta. Se ti da' fastidio dillo chiaramente senza girarci intorno!"

" Ma no tesorino, a me non frega un bel niente di Veldock! Il mare è pieno di pesci ed ho già messo gli occhi su uno più interessante di lui"

" A proposito, non ti riferisci a Toma vero?"

" Toma? Chi?"

" Come chi? Il batterista del gruppo; ho sentito che hai avuto un flirt con lui la sera che siamo state al Plant-762!"

" Oddio, nemmeno lo ricordavo. Quello non vale niente e non so nemmeno perché ci sono stata!"

Incredibile la facilità con cui Seripa parlava dei suoi incontri senza il minimo rispetto per se stessa e nemmeno per coloro con cui aveva a che fare. Sembrava che fossero solo numeri o oggetti utili al suo divertimento e che avrebbe messo in un angolo alla ricerca di un giocattolo migliore.

Padme ricordava bene l'espressione di Andrea; la disperazione nei suoi occhi e non capì come una donna potesse essere tanto crudele solo per avere qualche momento di svago.

" Non è bello da dire e soprattutto da pensare..."

" Meno male che ci sono le brave ragazze come te Padmina, siete la luce su noi cattivi esempi" La prese ancora in giro con la stessa superficialità di prima " e poi dai, ti ho fatto un favore!"

" Favore?"

" Anzi due: ho fatto si che sua maestà venisse da te e l'abbiamo fatta pagare a quella stronza di tua sorella. Ora scusami tesoro, devo andare a pesca!"

" Che vuol dire?"

" Tu gioca ancora alla principessa e al principe con Veldock, io ho per le mani un pesce figo, sexy e soprattutto importante tesoro!"

" Non ti chiedo nemmeno chi è..."

" Dovresti invece: Broly The Legend, uno dei musicisti più in voca del momento!"

" Beh, io non l'ho mai sentito, ma non sono andata oltre Whitney Houston e Donna Summer. Se sei contenta tu, per me va bene."

***

" Andiamo Veldock, pensaci almeno!"

" Non voglio donne tra di noi!"

" Ma ti dico che ci sa fare fratello!"

" Beh, se ti fa alzare l'uccello e ti regala due minuti di gloria, non mi riguarda. Bella ragazza, su questo hai il mio appoggio, ma sul palco non voglio gonnelle e tette, chiaro?"

" Ci porterà più soldi, più ingaggi....andiamo, la figa tira e lo sai!"

" Perché non ti ho ancora messo alla porta Son?"

" Perché non puoi vivere senza di me: sono l'amore della tua vita!" Bardack abbracciò il suo amico e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia, suscitando in Veldock un disgusto tale da farlo allontanare con un balzo " ma a proposito di amore e soprattutto di tette in questo caso, tu che stai combinando vostra altezza?"

" Niente che ti riguardi dolcezza!" 

" Potresti almeno ringraziarmi: ti ricordo che ti ho messo io sulla strada di quella creatura incantevole!"

" Mi ci avrai anche messo ma sto camminando con le mie gambe!"

" Non fare lo stronzo con lei!"

" Ti importa davvero qualcosa Bardack?"

" Si, mi importa Veldock!"

" Ehi rilassati bestione!" Gli diede una spinta e stappò una lattina di birra, che bevve bagnandosi qualche pelo del pizzetto " va bene così per ora. Padme mi piace molto ed é la prima volta che ascolto una donna parlare, incredibile!"

" Non é che quella ragazzina del New Jersey ti sta cuocendo per benino?"

" Io non mi faccio cuocere da nessuno lo sai, piuttosto preferisco arrostire allo spiedo...capisci no?"

" Si certo mio re, come vuoi tu!" Bardack lo guardó sghignazzando e notò addirittura un lieve rossore sulle guance del suo amico: quando mai Veldock Prince aveva avuto quel colore in viso?

" Tu piuttosto, vedi di non farti annebbiare i sensi dalla prima figa che ti capita a tiro Son! Leytus Cumbrowsky é una che ci sa fare e non escludo sia alla ricerca di uno scimmione che le spiani la strada!"

" E allora? Potresti avere ragione, ma a differenza tua me la godo! Se sta usando me, beh, io mi diverto e poi ha talento, questo é indiscutibile. Ascolta Veldock, lei potrebbe voler usare noi, ma noi potremmo usare lei. Sentila cantare, vedi che te ne pare e poi decidi. Magari non funzionerá, ma almeno abbiamo provato."

" Mphf, ringrazia il mio buonumore oggi e falla venire qui con suo fratello!"

" Ah benissimo, le telefono immediatamente"

" Spero per te che non sia una perdita di tempo; abbiamo degli ingaggi e dobbiamo provare seriamente. Giá i casini tuoi e di Toma ci hanno rallentato"

" Vedrai Veldock, non te ne pentirai...ah un'altra cosa amico" gli strinse il polso e cambió espressione, quasi a volerlo intimorire " è roba mia!"

" Non voglio problemi Bardack: puoi fare il kamasutra russo con quella donna, non mi riguarda!"

" Mettevo solo il chiaro le cose, con te non si sa mai!"

" Dormi su due guanciali e spera per te e per lei che ne valga la pena!”

Non si dissero altro e Bardack corse immediatamente ad avvertire Leytus del buon umore di sua maestà e del suo aver acconsentito a darle almeno una possibilità per provare.

Lei e Kanba si presentarono meno di un’ora dopo ed il maggiore dei fratelli Cumbrowsky provvide immediatamente a mettere la sorella a suo agio: per qualche motivo, Veldock incuteva sempre una certa soggezione, forse per la sua fisicità imponente, o forse per il viso severo e quegli occhi scuri e penetranti come le lame affilate di un pugnale.

“ Ciao vostra altezza!” lo salutò con una sfacciataggine tale da prenderla a schiaffi e già per quello Bardack sbuffò ed alzò lo sguardo al cielo. Naturalmente, il gesto di stizza non sfuggì a Veldock che aveva già iniziato ad annusare odore di guai con una donna tra di loro.

“ Ciao, Leytus. Allora, che sai fare oltre le moine?”

Una frase che divertì non poco Toma e Paragas, fulminati dal vermiglio sguardo di Kanba e da quello arrabbiato di Bardack.

“ Mettimi alla prova e valuta tu! Si dice in giro che tu sia uno dei migliori, beh, anche io tesoro!”

“ Conserva questa grinta per sorprendermi pasticcino” Le fece l’occhiolino e le afferrò il mento tra l’indice ed il pollice guardandola negli occhi, prima di avvicinale le labbra all’orecchio, stuzzicato dai peli del suo pizzetto, per sussurrarle “ con me non attaccano i modi da gatta morta, o almeno non quando sono così dannatamente finti!”

Si mise comodo sul divano del garage e si accese una sigaretta, non si sforzò nemmeno di parlare, palesando con molta nochalance la sua stizza ed il suo essere prevenuto: se davvero Leytus Cumbrowsky sperava di entrare nelle grazie del re, con pantaloni di pelle attillati, top scollato o altro, quello su cui avrebbe dovuto fare davvero affidamento era il suo talento. Ne aveva da vendere e di certo, una come lei, non temeva mai di dimostrarlo.

“ Hai preferenze Veldock?”  
“ No, quello che ti pare!”

“ Pff, priyatnyy etot mudak” ( simpatico questo stronzo!) Leytus si avvicinò a Kanba e mandò giù un sorso d’acqua, infastidita dall’atteggiamento del frontman dei Royal Mokeys : sapeva fosse un tipo particolare e snob, ma non immaginava avesse un modo di fare così fastidioso e antipatico.

“ Se non ti dispiace, io e Bardack l’accompagneremo con il basso e la chitarra!”

“ Fate pure, quindi suppongo abbiate già preparato qualcosa insieme!”

Fecero un cenno d’assenso evitando di sprecare altre parole che avrebbero intavolato una discussione poco piacevole e si limitarono ad accordare gli strumenti cercando di concentrarsi sul pezzo.

Appena Leytus strinse il microfono e preparò le corde vocali, qualcosa nel suo essere cambiò immediatamente e sembrò quasi che una nuova energia stesse scendendo nel garage di casa Prince.

<< Oh, come on, come on, come on, come on!

Didn't I make you feel like you were the only man -yeah!

Didn't I give you nearly everything that a woman possibly can?

Honey, you know I did!

And each time I tell myself that I, well I think I've had enough,

But I'm gonna show you, baby, that a woman can be tough.

I want you to come on, come on, come on, come on and take it,

Take it!

Take another little piece of my heart now, baby!

Oh, oh, break it!

Break another little bit of my heart now, darling, yeah, yeah, yeah.

Oh, oh, have a!

Have another little piece of my heart now, baby,

You know you got it if it makes you feel good,

Oh, yes indeed. >>

**[ Janis Joplin - Piece Of My Heart]**

Fu incredibile persino la complicità che quella ragazza tutto pepe aveva instaurato con Kanba, ma soprattutto con Bardack, in sintonia con lei ,quasi come se non avessero fatto che musica insieme da sempre. 

Se da un lato Veldock era divorato da una punta d’invidia per l’affinità che il suo storico migliore amico aveva con una perfetta sconosciuta, dall’altro, non potè fare a meno, insieme a Toma e Paragas, di ascoltare in silenzio, completamente rapito da quei toni caldi, graffianti e coinvolgenti.

Attese che terminasse e guardò il vuoto, tormentato da un dubbio: se avesse lasciato perdere un talento del genere, se ne sarebbe pentito?

L’attitudine e passione per la musica, fortunatamente, vinsero le sue sciocche idee sulle donne ed il rock, e gli diedero quel minimo di buon senso per evitare di perdere un’occasione più unica che rara.

Si mise in piedi e si avvicinò ai tre musicisti con una mano in tasca, mentre l’altra era impegnata a lisciare ripetutamente i peli del suo pizzetto; poi si fermò avanti a Leytus e la fissò a lungo.

“ Credi di essere in grado di farlo al mio fianco?” Le chiese assottigliando le palpebre.

“ E tu di starmi dietro?” Una come lei non amava le prepotenze, nemmeno se era un’emergente dio del rock a fargliene.

“ Inizi male tesoro, molto male! La band è mia non dimenticarlo. Facciamo così, te lo richiedo: credi di essere in grado di farlo al mio fianco?”

Kanba diede una gomitata a sua sorella e la invitò con lo sguardo ad essere ragionevole; aveva imparato molto su Veldock e aveva capito che aveva un modo suo di riconoscere il talento di qualcuno e renderlo parte della sua famiglia musicale. Fare il muro contro muro con il re delle corde non avrebbe portato vantaggi a nessuna delle due parti e forse, quando anche Bardack le sorrise in modo rassicurante, si fece capace mutando atteggiamento.

“ Possiamo provare vostra altezza!”

“ Bene, ci vediamo domani allora!”

“ Lo prendo come un si?”

“ Puntuale e non abusare con alcol e fumo. Voglio che la tua voce sia perfetta per il prossimo ingaggio!”

***

“ Padme, bambina, potresti portarmi un caffè e del pollo fritto?”

“ Certamente signor Muten, però non dovrebbe mangiare quelle schifezze lo sa?”

“ Sei un tesoro, ma ho talmente tante cose da fare, che non ho tempo di tornare a casa per il pranzo!”

“ Il dottore si arrabbierà; le ha raccomandato di stare attento per i suoi problemi di pressione. Ascolti, posso prenderle una buona insalata e della frutta?”

Il vecchio proprietario dello studio storse il naso all’idea di verdure scondite, ma non riuscì a resistere al dolce sorriso della sua segretaria, e poi, quando lei lo guardava con quella camicetta a fiori un po’ sbottonata, avrebbe mandato giù persino gli scarafaggi se glielo avesse chiesto. 

“ Non amo questo genere di cibo, ma se lo dici tu va bene tesoro: sei così dolce e premurosa, beato il tuo fidanzato. Se fossi stato più giovane e arzillo ti avrei fatto la corte!”

“ Non ce l’ho signore, quindi posso dedicarmi completamente a lei!” Gli diede un bacio sulla guancia ed il vecchio Muten dovette trattenere il sangue che di lì a poco gli sarebbe colato dal naso “ Se le fa piacere, possiamo mangiare insieme!”

“ Mi tieni in pugno Padmina, sono nelle tue mani! Veldock ha fatto proprio bene a portarti da me: sei bella, dolce ed educata, cosa potrei chiedere di più?”

“ Grazie signore, allora mi aspetti, sarò subito da lei!”

Sorridente come al solito, corse sulle sue scarpette col tacco fino al fast food all’angolo, attirando non pochi sguardi degli operai in pausa o dei professionisti che erano soliti pranzare in quel posto. 

Tirò dal frigorifero due insalate di pollo e scelse con cura le porzioni di frutta che più potevano piacere sia a lei che al suo capo; fu tentata di prendere una buona bevanda gasata, ma si disse che doveva dare il buon esempio ed optò per due bottigliette d’acqua.

“ Attenta signorina!” Alle sue spalle, qualcuno le cinse i fianchi e non si perse d’animo a baciarle il collo fino ad arrivare alla punta delle orecchie, già divenute bollenti.

“ Che diamine…Veldock!” 

“ Ti ho spaventata tesoro?”

“ Un po’!”

“ Colpa tua!” la rimproverò scherzosamente con una pacca sul didietro, ben stretto in una gonna a tubino “ mi provochi e mi dimentico che sono un gentleman!”

“ Certo, come no! Giù le zampe, ci stanno guardando!”

“ Io sono famoso piccola, devi abutuarti!”

“ Presuntuoso! Ascolta, che ci fai qui? Non dirmi che sei passato per caso!”

“ No, infatti no: ti cercavo. Volevo dirti che in questi giorni sarò un po’ occupato”

“ Potevi telefonarmi, mi dispiace che ti sia disturbato a venire fin qui! Comunque va bene, non importa” Gli sorrise e gli accarezzò una guancia.

“ Volevo vederti, mi sei mancata. Non ti importa sul serio? Mi ferisci!”

“ Non è che non mi dispiace, ma se hai da fare e sei venuto fin qui per dirmelo, beh, immagino sia qualcosa di serio!”

“ Abbiamo ingaggiato una ragazza e dobbiamo prepararci bene per la prossima serata!” Enfatizzò con la speranza di vedere una reazione e si compiacque parecchio quando Padme manifestò involontariamente una smorfia dettata da un attacco di gelosia. 

“ Oh, avete un nuovo membro nel gruppo…”

“ La sorella del nostro bassista, gran bella ragazza ed è molto dotata!”

“ Bene allora” si girò stizzita dall’altra parte con la scusa di cercare il portamonete nella borsa “tu hai sempre occhio per le doti altrui, soprattutto se sono femminili!”

“ Mmmmmh se fai la gelosa, io impazzisco!” Parecchio su di giri per esser risultato agli occhi di Padme così importante, si avvicinò maggiormente alle sue spalle e le cinse la vita, rendendole particolarmente difficile, il semplice gesto di porgere una banconota da dieci dollari alla commessa, che riconobbe immediatamente il frontman dei Royal Monkeys.

“ Io non sono gelosa e smettila di fare lo stupido: devo ritornare a lavoro!”

“ Va bene piccola non sei gelosa. Comunque volevo anche invitarti alla nostra serata all’Obelisk sabato sera; poi mi farebbe piacere se venissi al party che abbiamo organizzato a casa mia e… ” 

Non le staccò gli occhi di dosso nemmeno per un istante e per evitare che, come al solito, lei distogliesse lo sguardo per l’imbarazzo, le strinse il mento tra l’indice ed il pollice rimanendo ad una pericolosissima distanza dal suo viso “ e che rimanessi anche dopo!”

“ I-io a casa tua?” Tremò come un cucciolo impaurito, senza però nascondere un fremito di eccitazione che quell’invito le suscitò e che, dovette ammetterlo a se stessa mano mano che il dopobarba di Veldock le riempiva il naso, le generò un’impazienza che aveva già iniziato a divorarla.

“ Se vorrai, e spero di si; la mia reggia ti attende!” Non curandosi degli sguardi dei presenti e delle molteplici smorfie dipintesi sui volti di tutti, non ebbe alcuna remora a poggiare le labbra sulle sue e a dischiuderle in un bacio tutt’altro che innocente, come solo un cattivo ragazzo dedito al rock avrebbe potuto fare. 

Si accontentò del cenno d’assenzo che Padme, ancora con la testa tra le nuvole per quel fugace ed intenso tete a tete, gli rivolse, ed inforcò di nuovo i suoi rayban a goccia prima di lanciarle un ultimo sorriso da ergastolo e sparire dietro la porta del fast food.


	8. Ora sei mia e non scappi

Andrea e Toma non si videro per parecchi giorni dopo la serata al Plant-762 e l’umore di entrambi ne risentì parecchio. Strano rapporto il loro, che non si erano nemmeno mai frequentati sul serio o erano andati oltre qualche sguardo più provocante e qualche birra dopo la chiusura del locale.

La maggiore delle sorelle Langaare aveva convissuto per anni con un uomo che le aveva spezzato il cuore; indurendo ancora di più il suo animo, già un po’ freddo per natura. 

In Toma aveva trovato una persona buona, dolce, protettiva e l’averlo visto ubriaco, con lo sguardo perso a guidare la testa di un’altra donna a dargli piacere, le fece perdere quel po’ di fiducia che aveva acquistato piano piano nel genere maschile.

Nemmeno la solarità di Bonyu, sua storica migliore amica, servì a tirarle su il morale ed i giorni passarono tutti uguali; fino a quando Jirobai non chiamò entrambe le sue ragazze per annunciargli dell’ingaggio dei Royal Monkeys per il weekend.

“ Dunque, suoneranno qui e mi sono costati un bel po’ di quattrini, quindi cerchiamo di far filare tutto liscio come l’olio!”

“ Beh” intervenne Bonyu poggiandosi di petto sul tavolo “ Bisogna aumentare la sicurezza. Quando ci sono concerti rock, non si sa mai le cose come possono andare e quei sei chiamano sempre una marea di gente!”

“ Oh cristo, ne uscirò al verde maledizione!”

“ E dai Jiro, quelli ti faranno guadagnare più soldi di quanti te ne hanno fatti spendere. Sono solo i musicisti più fighi di San Francisco!”

“ Mi fido di te tesoro!” le pizzicò una guancia paffuta e poi rivolse uno sguardo più serio ad Andrea “ ehi tu, potresti avere un atteggiamento più socievole? Sei una figa da paura, ma con quell’aria sempre incazzata mi allontani tutti i clienti!”

“ Che vuoi, io sono fatta così!”

“ Vuoi lavorare ancora qui splendore? Benissimo, metti un po’ di mercanzia di fuori, levati quegli occhiali e soprattutto, se madre natura ti ha fatta così bene, approfittane per farmi fare soldi!”

“ Che cazzo dici Jiro? Per chi mi hai presa?” Andrea si alzò e sovrastò con tutta la sua evidente mole il povero ometto, spaventato per la mano di lei sbattuta violentemente sul tavolo.

“ Calmiamoci tutti eh…” Bonyu si mise tra i due ed evitò il peggio “ Forse non vi siete capiti; dobbiamo venirci tutti più in contro”

“ Si ascolta, io non voglio arrabbiarmi. Anzi, per calmare i nervi signorina Langaare, vai a parlare con lui!” Jirobai indicò l’omone che era appena entrato nel locale e lei rischiò di farsi cadere gli occhiali dal naso: che ci faceva Toma lì?

“ E perchè?” chiese stizzita.

“ Perchè il capo sono io e perchè mi sembra che sia tuo compito organizzarti con le band quando vengono qui a suonare. Tu Bonyu, vieni nel mio ufficio, dobbiamo rivedere degli ordini!”

Con pochissima voglia, Andrea mosse qualche passo in direzione di Toma e sperò di fare in fretta liquidandolo con due parole; perchè non era andato Paragas, Bardack o Veldock per sistemare gli utlimi accordi?

“ Allora” gli disse senza nemmeno guardarlo negli occhi “ Veldock mi ha chiamato qualche giorno fa comunicandomi che avete una nuova cantante nel gruppo, quindi suppongo che i microfoni al centro diventano due e credo si debba aggiungere un secondo aplificatore. Voi siete sempre alle loro spalle giusto?”

“ Andrea…” bloccò l’incontinenza verbale che lei stava avendo a causa del disagio di trovarsi accanto a lui e si avvicinò “ io volevo parlarti”

“ Si, lo stai facendo, allora ti metti a destra o a sinistra?”

“ Mi dispiace, Veldock mi ha detto che mi hai visto al Plant-762”

“ Si bella esibizione, avete spaccato come al solito, anche se, credo sia di routine per il batterista di un gruppo rock invitare una persona e poi mollarla per farsi fare un servizio in bagno!”

“ Ecco appunto, volevo scusarmi per questo. Non ero in me e…”

“ Scusarti?” Gli occhi di ghiaccio della ragazza si accesero d’ira e, oltre il dolore di aver dovuto assistere a qualcosa che l’aveva ferita, ebbe la sensazione di esser presa per i fondelli “ Scusarti di che? Perchè poi? Toma, cosa cazzo siamo io e te? NIENTE!”

“ Tu per me non sei niente!” le afferrò il polso e non smise di fissarla.

“ Per me si, quindi levati dai piedi se hai finito!” Mentì e gli diede le spalle. Toma le faceva ricordare quando fosse bello avere un cuore e quanto potesse essere piacevole sentire i propri vuoti colmati da qualcuno, ma si ricordò anche dei tormenti che, invece, dolori del genere potevano portare quando le cose non andavano bene e perciò il suo pessimo carattere eresse l’ennesima barriera per allontanarlo da lei.

“ Non è vero Andrea, io ci tengo a te e so che tu provi lo stesso, ma c’è qualcosa nel tuo dannato modo di fare che ti allontana dalle cose belle!”

“ Si, perchè il pompino fatto dalla prima stronza fa male ed io sono stufa di riattaccare i pezzi!”

Non le permise di continuare a parlare; strinse più forte il polso e la tirò a se chiudendole la bocca con un bacio. Forse temeva uno schiaffo, temeva di essere allontanato, ma non si tirò indietro ed ebbe l’ardire di cercare il sapore della sua lingua quando lei lo lasciò fare.

Si toccarono, si annusarono ed ebbero istintivamente voglia di sentirsi di più.

Forse lo avrebbero fatto, ma si ricordarono di essere nascosti dietro un grosso amplificatore e che poco più in là, Jirobai e Bonyu stavano discutendo di birre e liquori.

“ Stupido” sbuffò la Langaare con un pugnetto affettuoso sul pettorale di Toma.

“ Pace?” e le accarezzò una guancia spostandole una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio.

“ Forse…”

“ Lo so che mi hai perdonato donna cyborg!”

“ E cosa te lo fa pensare stupido scimmione?”

“ Che dopo la chiusura verrò a prenderti per cucinarti la cena da me!”

“ A casa di sua maestà? E gli altri?”

“ Sua maestà è impegnato con la tua sorellina, gli altri andranno a farsi fottere da qualche parte!”

“ Veldock si vede con Padme?”

“ Non lo sai? Il nostro re fa vita mondana con la sua nuova regina!”

“ Non parlo molto con mia sorella, ma vorrei non facesse cazzate. Senza offesa, il tuo amico non è proprio un tipo affidabile e lei è una ragazzina inesperta!”

“ Beh, ho visto più donne passare dal suo letto che formiche nel nostro giardino, però stavolta lui è diverso!”

“ Sarà, ma terrò gli occhi aperti!”

“ Sentiti, ti preoccupi per la piccola Padme? Allora anche tu hai qualcosa in mezzo a quei circuiti” la provocò sbottonandole la camicia ad altezza del seno sinistro e ne aprofittò per per annusarne l’odore, prima di poggiare l’orecchio per sentire se il cuore battesse. 

“ Forse…e di’ a sua maestà che se farà lo stronzo, lo priverò dello scettro!” 

***

Come al solito, il concerto all'Obelisk andó benissimo ed i Royal Monkeys, con cui Leytus si esibí per la prima volta, ebbero molto piú successo grazie anche ad un'inaspettata complicitá tra lei e Veldock. Le prime settimane di prova erano state particolarmente difficili a causa dei caretteri e dei talenti di entrambi che tendevano sempre a voler primeggiare, ma messe da parte le prime incomprensioni e grazie soprattutto alla pazienza degli altri membri della band, le cose iniziarono ad andare molto meglio. 

Si trasferirono a casa dei ragazzi, dove un party estivo in perfetto stile californiano, si preparava a tenerli sballati tutta la notte, sia per i numerosi amici e conoscenti che vi presero parte, sia per le ragazze.

" Ciao Bambola!" Dopo averla vista da sola a guardarsi in giro con un calice di vino tra le mani, Bardack, da perfetto padrone di casa, cinse i fianchi di Padme e le diede un bacio sulla guancia per salutarla.

" Ehi ciao, sei stato bravissimo complimenti"

" Grazie zucchero, ma dimmi, come mai sei sola?"

" E con chi dovrei stare?" Arrossí e si guardò le scarpe distogliendo lo sguardo.

" Guarda che lo sappiamo tutti che ti ha invitato sua maestá in persona al suo palazzo e che vi vedete. Perché ti ha mollata qui? Vado a cercarlo e a prenderlo a calci nel..."

" Coglione!" Bardack si beccó da Veldock una pacca dietro la nuca suscitando in Padme un sorriso.

" Perché hai mollato questo splendore in una gabbia di matti arrapati?"

" Non l'ho mollata, ma avevo un impellente bisogno fisiologico. Tu piuttosto, perché non dai un'occhiata a quel demonio dagli occhi rossi che sta amabilmente flirtando con il suo ex? Ma poi ditemi, chi cazzo ha invitato Broly ed il suo gruppo di metallari a casa mia?"

" Si saranno imbucati come al solito, o quello stronzo di Paragas gli avrá dato il via libera: è un suo amico!"

" Va bene Bardack, ti leveresti dai coglioni e andresti a marcare il territorio?"

" Ah giusto" guardò entrambi con un sorriso sghembo e pizzicò una guancia di Padme, dopo aver lanciato un cenno di complice virilitá al suo amico " Buona serata eh..."

" Che tipo, e pensare che lo stavo investendo"

" E perché hai tirato il freno?"

" Ma sei tremendo; dopotutto se lo avessi ucciso,non mi avrebbe parlato di quell'uomo cosí ben disposto ad aiutare una ragazza in difficoltá..."

" Dovrò farmene una ragione allora" Le prese la mano e le sussurrò " vuoi vedere la casa?"

_Vedere la casa?_

Persino un'ingenuotta come Padme colse il significato nascosto di quelle parole e non rispose immediatamente, piuttosto, mandó giù tutto d'un sorso il vino che le era rimasto nel bicchiere e lo posò su un tavolino.

" Va bene, accompagnami allora"

Sparirono sulle scale del soggiorno, lasciando il resto degli invitati a ubriacarsi, a fumare, a ballare e a flirtare senza controllo. 

Frettolosamente e con scarso interesse da parte di entrambi, furono ispezionate tutte le altre stanze, mentre una, la piú importante, era ancora chiusa.

" È la tua?" 

" Si, dopo di lei Madame!" Da perfetto gentleman, Veldock le aprì la porta e lasciò che entrasse per prima, chiudendosela alle spalle e sperando sinceramente di non doverla riaprire se non dopo parecchio tempo.

Padme nemmeno si accorse della chiave girata nella serratura e guardò curiosa ogni singolo dettaglio; dal grosso letto al centro, ai mobili antichi; qualche vestito lasciato distrattamente sulla poltrona e la maggior parte delle foto che lo ritraevano quasi sempre con Bardack ed il resto della band. 

" Mi piace molto sai? Non immaginavo che un musicista tenesse così la sua stanza"

" Non siamo tutti dei casinari e a me piace avere le mie cose nei cassetti"

" Sembra la camera da letto dei miei sogni e lo dico davvero. Quando avrò una casa mia, ne voglio una uguale. Però..." sollevó la camicia che era poggiata lì e gliela sventolò sotto al naso, facendo piú male ai suoi sensi per il profumo che ne annusó, che a lui con quel rimprovero "questa come mai non è al suo posto?"

" Touché, non sono perfetto”

Distanze nuovamente accorciate; respiri mescolati e nessuno dei due proferì parola.

Chiusero gli occhi e le loro mani corsero vogliose sui vestiti; unico ostacolo che separava le rispettive carni dal divenire un peccaminoso tuttuno.

Anche se enormemente eccitato, Veldock volle fare le cose con cura ,per godersi intensamente ogni singolo istante. Bloccò il braccio di Padme quando lei tentò di liberarsi in fretta dell’intimo che indossava e le alitò sul collo dopo averla voltata: “ no piccola, non andare di fretta; abbiamo tutta la notte!”

Tirò giù la cerniera; guardò l’abito scivolarle lungo le carni come lava incandescente su un letto di neve morbida e gli sembrò una visione. Un corpo morbido, tondo, di donna, tremendamente appetitoso per lui che si era affamato come un lupo in mezzo ad un gregge di pecore. 

L’annusò, ovunque, partendo dalle orecchie fino a inginocchiarsi all’altezza dei suoi seni, che riempirono gli occhi e ne saziarono la bocca. Li strinse, morse i capezzoli e quel sofferente gemito di dolore, lo rese ancor più desideroso di averne di più.

Quando mai un uomo l’aveva toccata in quel modo? 

Istintivamente gli poggiò le mani sulle spalle e lo spinse sui suoi fianchi; larghi, teneri e stretti in una coulotte di pizzo color pesca. 

Gliela tolse e osservò stregato quelle lunghe gambe divaricarsi leggermente, pronte a permettergli di gustarne il sapore.

Il paradiso e l’inferno; il bianco ed il nero; la luce e le tenebre, le stesse che si specchiarono nelle sue iridi di giada quando Veldock alzò lo sguardo e si leccò le labbra ebbro del piacere che gli aveva bagnato la barba.

“ Sei rossa come una bambina, ma non sei una bambina e mi stai facendo impazzire!” Ansimò e le condusse la mano a esplorargli i boxer. 

Si liberò della camicia, rivelandone un corpo scolpito nel marmo; lasciò che lei lo toccasse, lo guardasse e poggiasse le labbra sulla sua pelle ambrata, leggermente salata per il sudore.

Si fece regalare, con il calore della bocca, il medesimo piacere che le aveva concesso, tirandole i lunghi capelli neri e guidandone i movimenti a seconda del suo gusto.

Continuare quei preliminari stava diventando più una tortura che un piacere; perciò la spinse sul letto e fu immediatamente sopra di lei; a contatto con il caldo umido che erano oramai le sue cosce.

Tanto desiderio lo rese irruento, i primi colpi di reni furono piacevolmente dolorosi, e le unghie di Padme, conficcate nella sua carne, lo stuzzicarono a punirla facendole più male.

Una sofferenza che divenne subito piacere, fino a quando, dopo essersi aggrovigliati l’uno all’altra tra le lenzuola di cotone profumate di fresco, si lasciarono andare insieme soddisfatti.

Padme forse si addormentò, o cadde in uno stato di piacevole trans che la scollò dalla realtà, ritornando con i piedi per terra quando spalancò gli occhi e sentì il forte braccio di Veldock stretto in torno a lei, saldamente incollata al suo torace.

“ Che ore sono?” mugugnò nel tentativo di liberarsi, ma come una trappola mortale, più lei si agitava, più lui serrava la presa.

“ Che importa piccola, torna a dormire..." 

" Non sento rumori di sotto, possibile che siamo rimasti chiusi qui fino a che il party non è finito?"

" Beh, non per sembrarti volgare, ma considerando che in basso ho perso la sensibilitá e che mi sono addormentato, suppongo di si! E chi avrebbe mai detto che sei cosí esigente!"

" Posso restare allora?" Le chiese come un cucciolo bagnato di pioggia e ritornó ad accucciarsi sul suo petto.

" Tu devi restare, guai a te se osi andartene. Ora sei mia e non mi scappi!"

_Ora sei mia e non mi scappi..._

_Ora sei mia e non mi scappi..._

_Ora sei mia e non mi scappi..._

E se un uomo come Veldock Prince, bello, affascinante, garbato e con un innato savoir faire diceva quelle parole, probabilmente nemmeno la femme fatale piú astuta del mondo avrebbe resistito, figurarsi una semplice ragazza del New Jersey.

Forse si stava illudendo ed il mattino seguente lui si sarebbe dimenticato di lei, ma sentí qualcosa guardando le sagome dei mobili al buio; la finestra aperta; la persiana abbassata a metá e la tenda che svolazzava guidata dall'afosa brezza serale.

Quel posto le sembrò familiare; aveva un odore che la rassicurava e tutte le paure sparirono via dal suo cuore.


	9. La nuova regina

E dopo tanta passione consumata al chiaro di luna, Padme e Veldock aprirono lentamente gli occhi cercando di abituarsi alla luce del sole, che piano piano si fece strada con i suoi raggi dalla persiana mezza abbassata.

“ Buongiorno!” disse lui con la sua voce ancora più bassa e graffiante a causa dello stordimento da impellente risveglio. La guardò girarsi, rimanendo affascinato da tanta semplice bellezza e le accarezzò una guancia prima di stringerla di nuovo a se.

“ Dormito bene?” Gli chiese lei un po’ imbarazzata dall’essere completamente nuda al suo fianco, mentre lui era a suo agio, come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo.

“ Si, magnificamente, ma ho ancora sonno. Resta un altro po’, ho bisogno di recuperare energie e con te al mio fianco, dormo come un bambino, quando non mi fai eccitare!”

“ Beh, oggi è domenica, quindi va bene. Se volessi farmi una doccia?”

“ Mmmmh” mugugnò Veldock sul punto di cadere tra le braccia di Morfeo “ ho il bagno in camera e puoi prendere qualcosa dal mio armadio.

Padme lo guardò addormentarsi e gli scompigliò la fiamma che erano i suoi bei capelli castani, prima di mettersi in piedi e rilassarsi sotto il getto.

Scelse una camicia che arrivasse a coprirle almeno le parti basse e lasciò i capelli bagnati caderle sulle spalle fino al fondoschiena. 

Aveva fame e si era svegliata; Veldock sembrava in coma e non sarebbe risorto tanto in fretta, perciò usci silenziosamente dalla stanza e, in punta di piedi, scese le scale per raggiungere la cucina. 

Il party doveva essere stato un successo ed il caos lasciato da tutti gli invitati ne era la prova lampante. Birre sparse qua e là, bicchieri di plastica e mozziconi di sigarette, che causarono nella giovane Langaare una smorfia: se quella fosse stata casa sua, non avrebbe mai tollerato tale disordine. 

Si guardó intorno, sincerandosi che gli altri abitanti fossero chiusi nelle loro stanze, ancora in catalessi per i bagordi conclusisi di sicuro alle prime luci dell'alba e, appurato il fatto, camminó verso la cucina per fare il caffè e mettere in piedi una piccola colazione.

Dovette studiarsi tutti i mobili e ne aprì silenziosamente le ante, tirando un sospiro di sollievo quando trovò subito farina, burro e uova per azzardare dei pancake.

" Una punta di vaniglia sarebbe stata perfetta..." si disse tra se e se , tutta concentrata a spadellare e a farlo quanto più silenziosamente possibile, nemmeno accorgendosi dello spettatore che la stava fissando da un po', comodamente seduto a lisciarsi il mento. 

Quelle lunghe gambe scoperte ed il didietro che sporgeva dalla camicia divennero troppo ipnotiche per il povero Bardack, che fece fatica a stare muto al suo posto ed evitare di sbattere il suo amico ad altezza bacino contro il tavolo.

Prima che Kanba, rimasto lì per la notte dopo una sbronza epocale, si facesse sentire mentre si avviava alla cucina, gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi silenziosamente, per condividere, da buoni amici, un po' di sano e gratuito spettacolo che una fanciulla seminuda offriva spadellando ai fornelli della loro cucina. 

" Porca put..." dissero entrambi tra i denti mettendosi in piedi in perfetta sincronia, mentre lei si stava tranquillamente abbassando a prendere altro zucchero. Si morsero le mani e iniziarono a muoverle simulando la forma delle sue natiche contratte per il movimento.

Due scimmioni con il testosterone mattutino in circolo dovevano essere pochi, ed infatti un terzo, forse colui che avrebbe fatto ricordare quella giornata a tutti, si fermò sulla porta lisciandosi i baffi; con le labbra dischiuse in un sincero " Wow", mentre il pizzo della coulotte le si stirava sulla pelle.

" Perchè lo sciroppo è così in alto!" Ancora ignara dei tre pericolosi maschi in calore dietro di lei a godersi lo spettacolo, Padme si mise sulle punte ed allungò il braccio, gesto del quale, di lì a breve, si sarebbe pentita. 

Si unirono al simpatico quadretto anche Michelle e Leytus, dapprima seccate per le bave alla bocca dei rispettivi partner, ma che poi, dovettero seriamente trattenersi dallo scoppiare a ridere a causa di ciò che Paragas, il più audace e libero, stava per fare. 

Il simpatico tastierista della band non si fece problemi ad incollarsi alle spalle della ragazza, con parecchia difficoltà di self control, dati il didietro ad un millimetro dal suo bacino di uomo i cui ormoni funzionavano bene, e la camicia che le stava cadendo sulla spalle lasciando in bella vista due grosse qualità per niente trascurabili. 

Padme avrebbe dovuto avere una reazione, ma purtroppo, il pizzicarle dei baffi sul collo la confuse e, convinta di avere Veldock alle spalle, fece finta di niente muovendo un po' i fianchi.

" Grazie..." Sussurrò mordendosi il labbro quando vide il braccio di Paragas tirare via la bottiglia di sciroppo: se solo fosse stata più arguta, avrebbe notato che gli mancava il tatuaggio a forma di dragone.

" Mmmmmmh prego bambina e grazie a te!"

A quel punto, le due coppie dietro di loro dovettero tapparsi rispettivamente le bocche per evitare di riempire la cucina di sonore risate e probabilmente, avrebbero fatto di tutto per mandare avanti quel divertente cabaret quanto più a lungo possibile, ma un inconveniente; grande, grosso e con i peli della barba rizzati, li zittì gelandogli il sangue nelle vene.

" Che cazzo sta succedendo?" Tuonò sui presenti mentre il suo sopracciglio si alzava e abbassava: donne in cucina sulle gambe di Bardack e Kanba, ma soprattutto, la sua incollata al bacino di Paragas e molto a suo agio nel farlo.

" Che?" Padme sbandò e si girò, sul punto di sublimarsi come naftalina quando si accorse di chi era dietro di lei e di chi, invece, sembrava sul punto di scagliare saette come il padre degli dei.

" Ops! Delusa pasticcino?"

" Oh mio dio, che vergogna" divenne rossa come un peperone e mollò la padella sui fornelli, scappando poi in giardino per nascondersi: si sentì più nuda di un verme e gli occhi di tutti su di lei le fecero desiderare di sparire.

" Io vi ammazzo e poi facciamo i conti!" Ringhiò Veldock tra i denti, scansando Paragas per raggiungere la fuggitiva.

" Beh, tecnicamente, se ci ammazzi non possiamo fare i conti!"

Leytus, seduta sulle gambe di Bardack, gli diede una gomitata nel fianco per evitargli di peggiorare la situazione, ma dovette anche lei mordersi la lingua per non ridere in faccia a sua maestà; arrabbiato come un toro a cui era stato sventolato un panno rosso sotto al naso.

" Padme? Ehi piccola dove..." la vide rannicchiata sotto al portico all'ingresso e le si avvicinó piegandosi sul ginocchio. Le fece tenerezza con i suoi grandi occhi verdi sul punto di riempirsi di lacrime e le guance paffute, rosse come le ciliegie per l'imbarazzo.

" Scusami, io non sapevo" 

La zittì poggiandole un dito sulle labbra e le si sedette accanto stringendola a se.

" Non devi essere tu a scusarti; colpa mia che mi sono addormentato senza avvertirti del potenziale pericolo"

" Che voleva quel bestione alle mie spalle? E poi Bardack...oddio non avrò più il coraggio di rientrare."

" Beh, cosa potrebbe volere uno come Paragas da quello?" Cercò di allentare la tensione e le pizzicò il didietro strappandole un sorriso " Bardack lascialo perdere, fa sempre così. So che i miei amici possono sembrarti un po' rozzi, ed in effetti sono anche peggio, ma sono brave persone che amano scherzare e basta. Tu sei solo una sciocchina ingenua che non sa stare al gioco!"

" Mphf, bei giochi del cavolo e poi anche le ragazze...oddio che vergogna!"

" Ecco, a proposito di quelle due, devo chiarire qualcosa con Bardack e Kanba. Niente donne in casa mia, o almeno non la mattina dopo in cucina!"

" Beh, allora anche io dovrei andarmene!" Gli tiró qualche pelo del pizzetto e poi gli baciò una guancia.

" Che c'entri, questa regola non vale per te!"

" Perché?"

" Perché tu sei la mia!"

Secondo colpo basso, e lei, con la testa tra le nuvole, come non ricordava dalle cotte del liceo, si perse nelle tenebre di quelle iridi d'ossidiana che non si staccavano dalle sue. 

L'aveva zittita di nuovo e con lo charme che solo un uomo come Veldock Prince poteva avere; gli sorrise e guardó l'erbetta appena scottata dai primi raggi del sole.

" Questo giardino sarebbe bellissimo con qualche rosa o gelsomino"

***

“ Forse abbiamo esagerato?” Chiese Kanba, ancora con qualche difficoltà a riprendersi dalle risate.

“ Zatknis’ brat! ( zitto fratello!) Non abbiamo fatto nulla di male e non credo che quella fosse una pia verginella, considerando dalla camera di chi è venuta fuori!” Con la solita strafottenza, Leytus diede una pacca al braccio del fratello, versandosi poi, in tutta tranquillità, qualche goccia di vodka nel caffè.

“ Ehi bambina, vacci piano!” Sorpreso da come mandasse giù super alcolici nemmeno fossero acqua, Bardack tentò di allontanare la sua conquista dalla tazza, ma lei gli diede una gomitata e si gustò la bevanda con un gemito di piacere.

“ Dite che sua maestà ci ammazzerà?”

“ A te di sicuro Paragas, non potevi tenerti l’uccello nelle mutande?”

“ Il russo ha ragione, hai osato toccare le chiappe della, beh, la possiamo chiamare _regina_?”

“ Addirittura regina? Puah, sarà la trombata di turno e vedrete che Veldock l’avrà messa già alla porta!” Il tastierista fece spallucce e addentò uno dei pancake nel piatto, facendo un secondo affronto al re e alla sua colazione. Gesto azzardato ed infatti si beccò, dal diretto interessato, una pacca sulla nuca che lo fece quasi strozzare.

“ Che cazzo…” Tossì e seminò pezzi di pancake ovunque, cosa che infastidì non poco il padrone di casa “ Oh Veldock buongiorno!”

“ Saresti così gentile da ripetere? Non ho capito…”

“ Naaa niente amico, dicevo cazzate come al solito. Dormito bene?” 

“ Ho detto” e gli strinse il lembo della canottiera con uno sguardo terrificante “ Saresti così gentile da ripetere?”

“ Dai Veldock lascialo stare” tentando di smorzare la tensione, Bardack si mise tra i due, ma si beccò una spinta dal re, seriamente seccato.

“ Tu fatti i cazzi tuoi, poi facciamo i conti anche per quello” ed indicò Michelle e Leytus che, mai come in quel momento, desiderarono sparire e trovarsi altrove.

“ Qui si mette male” la minore delle Cumbrowsky fece spallucce, senza mancare la solita sigaretta.

“ Ley, ostanovka ( smettila), o ci uccide!”

“ Basta così ora!” A placare il testosterone infuocato di tutti, fu la voce calma di Padme, scesa di sotto dopo un bagno di coraggio per l’imbarazzo di qualche istante prima. Li aveva sentiti discutere ed un po’ aveva gongolato visto che Veldock, come un cavaliere di altri tempi, ne stava difendendo l’onore “ dai non litigate a causa mia!”

“ É ragionevole questa fanciulla. Ah tesoro, non ce l’avrai con me vero? Era uno scherzetto ingenuo!”

“ Mio caro” e si avvicinò a Paragas ondeggiando un po’ i fianchi, fino a trovarsi veramente a pocchissima distanza. Gli sorrise, in un modo così dolce e disarmante, che lui nemmeno si accorse della mano di lei che si stava avvicinando alle sue parti basse.

“ Dimmi tutto splendore…”

Ed il dolore della stretta ai suoi gioielli di famiglia, tanto da percepire le unghie che tentavano di conficcarsi nella carne, fece piegare Paragas in due, senza che Padme mollasse la presa.

“ Non provarci mai più ok?”

“ Afferrato tesoro” gli occhi stavano per uscire dalle orbite e persino pronunciare quelle due parole fu una fatica immane, nemmeno paragonabile ad una corsa sulla spiaggia con quaranta gradi all’ombra.

“ Ma guarda la santarellina!”

“ Qualcosa da dire anche tu?” Presa da un inusuale fremito, considerando la solita pacata timidezza del suo carattere, Padme si fermò a braccia incrociate avanti a Leytus che, nonostante si fosse messa in piedi accolta la sfida, dovette alzare parecchio la testa per guardarla in faccia.

“ Net, malysh ( no ragazzina) Stiamo scherzando e tu dovresti rilassarti!”

“ Comunque, io sono Michelle eh!” Capita la brutta aria che tirava tra due, la ragazza di Kanba si alzò dalle sue gambe e fece un occhiolino a Padme porgendole la mano.

“ Padme Echalotte Langaare, piacere. Questa saputella invece?”

“ Leytus Cumbrowsky bambolina, ma dovresti conoscermi, canto fianco a fianco del tuo fidanzato!”

“ N-non è il mio f-fidanzato!” arrossì e distolse lo sguardo, concentrandosi sull’impasto dei pancake ancora nella ciotola “ Comunque, io ho fame, voi?”

***

Il piccolo disguido tra Padme ed i Royal Monkeys si risolse senza vittime e anche con sonore risate che calmarono gli animi di tutti.

Veldock non mancò di fare una strigliata a tutti i membri della band per aver trasgredito alle sue regole, ma da quel momento, mantenne una linea più morbida considerando che la signorina Langaare iniziò a trascorrere parecchie notti nella villetta ad Alamo Square.

Le cose andarono più o meno bene per diverse settimane; l’estate aumentò gli ingaggi e di conseguenza i guadagni, perciò si rese necessario l’aiuto di un manager che li assistesse e gli organizzasse i concerti.

“ Io conosco un tipo che farebbe al caso nostro!” Dopo una sessione di prove e durante una pausa ricreativa tra birra ghiacciata e noccioline, Paragas richiamò gli altri cinque per proporre il suo candidato.

“ Di chi si tratta?”

“ Un mio amico; abbiamo frequentato il college insieme, poi lui ha continuato con un master mentre io mi sono dato alla musica. Credo faccia al caso nostro…”

“ Suppongo sia giovane se era un tuo compagno di università” Domandò Veldock lisciandosi il pizzetto: gesto solito sia se qualcosa lo insospettiva, sia se lo incuriosiva.

“ Si, ma ci sa fare ed è uno dei migliori sulla piazza!”

“ E quando possiamo vederlo?”

“ Beh, anche alla prossima serata!”

“ D’accordo, prendi accordi con lui Paragas. Io ora devo andare!”

“ Dove te la fili Veldock? Non abbiamo ancora finito!” lo rimproverò Bardack intento ad accordare la sua chitarra, ma un’idea ce l’aveva, solo che lo divertiva da morire vedere sua maestà in imbarazzo.

“ Devo vedere, cioè andare ….oh Son, fatti i cavoli tuoi!”

“ Si mangia bene da Piccolo Forno, sono sicura che le piacerà da morire!” Colpo bassissimo di Leytus, che accavallò le gambe e si accese una sigaretta non staccando i suoi magnetici occhi vermigli dal frontman della band.

“ Che? Tu che ne sai bambina?” Chiese curioso, ma anche seccato Bardack, a cui non sempre garbavano quelle occhiate che la sorella di Kanba rivolgeva al re. 

“ Qualcuno ci è andato di persona a prenotare uno dei tavoli migliori per due…giusto Veldock?”

“ Chiudi il becco donna!” le rispose rosso in volto come un peperone.

“ L’ho sentito anche io, è vicino casa mia in effetti! Columbus Aveue…” Intervenne il maggiore dei Cumbrowsky.

“ Ci mangio spesso quando tu e la tua ragazza trombate ed io non so dove andare!”

“ E dai Ley, sei una cafona!” la rimproverò il fratello con un’affettuosa gomitata.

“ Sta’ zitto russo, falla parlare. Bambina, narraci i dettagli peccaminosi tra lui e quella Caccola!”

“ Sai Bardack, alla tua amichetta Michelle piacciono le sculacciate!” senza vergogna alcuna, Leytus iniziò a chiacchierare come nulla fosse ed il povero Kanba si nascose la faccia tra le mani per la vergogna.

“ Però è carina la tua donna Cumbrowsky, bel bocconcino!” La lezione di qualche settimana prima non giovò molto a Paragas, che di nuovo fece apprezzamenti su una donna altrui lisciandosi i baffi.

“ Oh, Vekdock è un signore e ha fatto finta di niente, io ti spacco le ossa tesoro!”

“ E che palle siete tutti, vi hanno allacciato le palle queste signorine?”

“ Paragas, perché non ti trovi una donna con cui sfogarti al posto di arraparti per le nostre?”

“ Uh, uh, uh sentite sua maestà…allora è la _tua donna_ la piccola bambolina mora?" Divertendosi come al solito a stuzzicare il capo, Leytus trovò tremendamente eccitante metterlo ancora di più in imbarazzo e mancò davvero poco prima che Veldock iniziasse a fumare come la locomotiva surriscaldata di un treno, cosa assai rara per lui.

Non rispose e sbuffò alzando lo sguardo al cielo: meglio tagliare la corda e lasciarli da soli, oppure si sarebbe arrabbiato senza godersi la serata che aveva organizzato per lui e la sua regina. 


	10. Una nuova inquilina

Padme ritornó a casa dopo un'estenuante giornata allo studio e si lasció andare sul divano mandando pesantemente la testa indietro. La mansione da segretaria le piaceva, si impegnava molto per soddisfare il capo, ma alcuni giorni, stare dietro a numeri, telefonate, timbri e libri contabili era davvero straziante.

Riaprí gli occhi e allungó il collo ricordandosi di avere una coinquilina molto rumorosa, motivo per il quale quell'insolito silenzio la insospettí.

" Seripa? Ehi ci sei?"Domandó piú di una volta senza ottenere alcuna risposta e si mise in piedi per controllare che tutto fosse ok.

Aprí la porta della stanza: vuota; le ante degli armadi aperte e completamente svuotate dei vestiti; il letto sfatto e qualche residuo evidente di una persona andata via molto in fretta. Vide solo un biglietto sul comodino e lo lesse ad alta voce sistemando meglio gli occhiali sul naso:

<< Sono andata a stare a Los Angeles con Broly >>

Sbuffó e l' accartocció parecchio seccata: Seripa era strana ed esuberante e quel comportamento non sembrò carino nemmeno ad una sciocca ingenua come lei, ma almeno le aveva detto di aver pagato l'affitto per quel mese, ed un po' ti tempo per ingegnarsi in una soluzione per dividere le spese ce l'aveva.

Bussarono insistentemente e si ricordó dell'appuntamento con Veldock, dopo essersi picchiata la fronte per non aver nemmeno cambiato abito.

" Arrivo tesoro" saltelló fino alla porta sfoderando uno dei suoi sorrisi migliori, ma quando l'aprí, rimase sorpresa di trovarsi avanti il padrone di casa, la cui faccia scura non prometteva niente di buono.

" Buonasera" Sbuffó ed entró senza curarsi di metter piede nell'appartamento di due ragazze giovani.

" Buonasera signor Freezer, come posso aiutarla?"

" Pagandomi i tre mesi di affitto arretrato tanto per cominciare!"

Tre mesi arretrati? Aveva puntualmente dato la sua metà a Seripa ad ogni scadenza di termine; perchè quell'omino basso, viscido e pallido, le si rivolgeva in quel modo?

" M-ma ci deve essere un errore signore, ieri la mia amica le ha dato i soldi, come ad ogni due del mese!" Tremó ed indietreggió con un orribile presentimento.

" Mi stai dando del bugiardo spilungona? Ho lasciato correre il primo mese ed il secondo, ma al terzo non mi lasceró prendere in giro da due sgualdrinelle nullafacenti. Dammi il mio denaro, o chiamerò la polizia e ti sbatteró a calci fuori!"

" Sono piú di mille dollari e ieri ho dato la mia parte" Al culmime, prima di avere una crisi di nervi, Padme si ricordò del piccolo fondo di sua madre " aspetti qui, vado a prendere quello che manca".

Aprí la scatola dove teneva i soldi per le emergenze, con la speranza di cacciare via quanto prima quell' impertinente, ma il sangue nelle vene le si geló come se la temperatura fosse scesa sotto lo zero ed una scarica elettrica passó nel cervello bloccandole qualche istante le sinapsi: non c'era piú nemmeno un centesimo.

Avrebbe voluto piangere, disperarsi e sprofondare per l'immensa vergona, avrebbe volentieri ammazzato Seripa se ce l'avesse avuta davanti; perché non bastava averla imbrogliata sulle tre mensilitá dell'affitto, l'aveva anche derubata di tutto quello che aveva, e per cosa? Divertirsi con uno dei suoi tanti uomini senza curarsi minimamente degli altri.

" S-sono mortificata signor Freezer, provvederò quanto prima glielo giuro, ha la mia parola!"

" La parola di una come te?" La guardò disgustato e le strinse il polso, forte nonostante lui fosse un omino bassino e minuto, mentre lei una donna imponente che superava il metro e settanta "ora farai le tue lamentele in centrale e poi te ne andrai immediatamente da casa mia!"

" La prego, mi dia almeno un po' di tempo per organizzarmi!"

" Ne hai avuto abbastanza, fuori di qui o ti farò sbattere al fresco e forse lí troverai qualcuno che ti ripassi per bene e ti insegni come stare al mondo!"

La discussione tra i due era arrivata fino ai pianerottoli piú bassi, quelli vicino al portone, da quale Veldock, in vista dell'appuntamento con Padme, era appena entrato.

Sentì tutte le parole di Freezer e udí, provando una rabbia immensa, i singhiozzi della ragazza, umiliata e disperata per quella situazione.

" Che sta succedendo?" Chiese guardando con odio la mano del padrone di casa stretta al polso.

" Lei chi é? Che vuole? Si levi di mezzo, devo insegnare a questa poco di buono come ci si comporta!"

" Che cazzo hai detto?" Gli strinse i lembi della camicia e lo sbattè contro la parete " come l'hai chiamata? Chiedile scusa o giuro che ti mando in un ricovero a pezzi!"

" Veldock per favore lascialo stare, non creiamo altri problemi!"

" E non toccarmi scimmione incivile, sei un barbaro!"

" Ma che vuole questo tizio da te?"

" É il padrone di casa e a quanto pare Seripa non lo paga da tre mesi a mia insaputa"

" E c'é bisogno di trattare in questo modo una donna? Quanto ti deve la mia ragazza?"

_La mia ragazza..._

Padme si dimenticó delle lacrime, dell'umiliazione , del denaro che le era stato portato via e guardó Veldock intento a tirare qualcosa dalla tasca: davvero l'aveva definita in quel modo?

" Milleduecento dollari, ovvero tre mensilitá arretrate"

Non parlò e compilò velocemente un assegno, sbattendolo con disprezzo sotto al naso di Freezer, i cui orrendi occhi acquosi si illuminarono.

" Sono 1600, ti ho pagato anche il prossimo! Quindi levati dai coglioni e non farti vedere più!"

" Molto bene, il disguido é stato risolto!"

" Ehi, abbi almeno la decenza di chiederle scusa per i modi!"

" Oh giusto. Madame, mi perdoni" le prese la mano e se l'avvicinò alle labbra sfiorandone la pelle e annusandone l'odore. Quelli come lui erano abituati a trattare le persone in base a quanto fossero ricche, potenti e a quanto il loro portafogli fosse gonfio. Padme era giovane, impaurita e nemmeno aveva un soldo, mentre Veldock sapeva esattamente come farsi rispettare, ed i vigliacchi come Freezer, diventavano docili come agnellini se qualcuno tirava fuori gli attributi. 

Sparí di corsa gongolandosi della piccola fortuna che si era intascato e Padme ritornó in casa sbattendo la porta e chiudendosela alle spalle.

" Stai bene piccola?" 

" Si e grazie" sembrava glielo stesse dicendo tanto per dire e nemmeno gli diede un bacio o gli rivolse un gesto gentile, come invece faceva di solito.

" Ehi, che hai? Ti ho appena evitato di finire in strada..."

" Ed io ti ho ringraziato. Provvederó quanto prima a ridarti tutto"

" Se ti avessi preso a schiaffi, forse saresti stata piú gentile e poi non voglio niente; l'ho fatto solo per aiutarti!"

" Non te l'ho chiesto Veldock!" Dov'era la piccola Padme sempre sorridente ed educata, qualitá quelle che da subito lo avevano stregato? " Non devi risolvere i miei maledetti problemi ogni volta; non imparerò mai a stare al mondo e mi faró fottere come al solito anche da quelli che credevo i miei migliori amici!"

Cadde esausta sulle ginocchia e si rannicchió sul pavimento iniziando un pianto che sembrava interminabile. Frustrazione, delusione, amarezza, vergogna e tutto agli occhi dell'uomo più importante della sua vita.

In altre circostante, Veldock Prince avrebbe girato sui tacchi ed una donna del genere non l'avrebbe nemmeno piú tenuta in considerazione per passarci una notte o due, ma con Padme era diventato tutto diverso e ogni volta, egli stesso si sorprendeva dei suoi gesti.

Sospirò e alzò lo sguardo al cielo tentando di calmare la voglia di strigliarla fino a farla ragionare, non era quello di cui aveva bisogno, infatti si inginocchió sul pavimento insieme a lei e la strinse lasciandola sfogare un po'.

" Che ci fai con me?" Gli chiese continuando a piangere sul suo petto come una ragazzina.

" Sopporto le tue sciocchezze stupidina!" 

" Scusami, non meritavi proprio di essere trattato così!"

" In effetti no, ma non importa. Va meglio ora?"

" Si, ascolta Veldock..." distolse lo sguardo dal suo, capace di mettere a nudo chiunque tanto era intenso " hai detto una frase prima a Freezer"

" Si quale?" Si lisciò ironicamente i peli del pizzetto, ben consapevole a cosa lei si riferisse.

" Che sono la tua, beh..." abbassò la voce quasi intimorita "che sono la tua ragazza"

" Non ho sentito bene, devo esser diventato un po' sordo, forse gli amplificatori..."

" Che sono la tua ragazza, non farmelo ripetere!"

" E invece devi continare a ripeterlo, perché adoro sentirtelo dire sciocchina!"

" Quindi é vero?"

" Avrei staccato un assegno da 1600 dollari per una qualunque?" 

" Ah bene, quindi valgo 1600 dollari...cifra ragionevole"

" Per te ne avrei staccati sedicimila, sedici milioni o sedici miliardi. Ti é chiaro il paragone dolcezza? Bene, io avrei fame, andiamo?"

" Ora vivo sola, perché invece non restiamo qui? Ti cucino qualcosa e puoi fermarti anche la notte. Non posso cacciare via il mio ragazzo lasciandolo a stomaco vuoto!"

***

Dopo le prove, Leytus salí in punta di piedi dal garage per sgattaiolare dritta nella camera di Bardack e chiudersi dentro fino a quando le sue gambe ed i suoi appetiti avessero retto. Fece tutto silenziosamente e credette sul serio di aver eluso la sorveglianza speciale di sua maestá, ma si geló nel corridoio scuro e sbuffò.

" Ehi tu!" Seduto a bere una birra ghiacciata, Veldock la bloccò sulla porta e non la guardó continuando a concentrarsi sulla schiuma nel bicchiere.

" Stavo andando in bagno!" Rispose lei nel tentativo di fuggire alla santa inquisizione, ma inutilmente.

" L'unico bagno in questa direzione zucchero é quello nella mia camera, una signora non le fa certe cose!"

" Io non sono una signora vostra altezza, dovresti saperlo!" Sfoderò la carta del savoir faire femminile, con Bardack funzionava a meraviglia, ma il re era troppo pieno di se per permettere ad una donna di prenderlo in giro, tuttavia la lasció fare e vedere dove volesse arrivare.

" La mia camera è a tua completa disposizione, ma conosci le regole tesoro: domani mattina non voglio vederti sculettare nella mia cucina, cosa che stai facendo troppo spesso negli ultimi tempi!" Provocatore, affascinante e con un savoir faire che avrebbe messo a dura prova l'interno coscia di qualunque donna, anche una tosta ed esperta come Leytus, che arrossí quando le strinse il mento tra l'indice ed il pollice.

" Vacci piano Veldock, la tua fidanzatina ti ha già stufato?" Fortuna che quelle come lei sapevano stare al gioco abbastanza bene, o almeno ci sperava.

" Non nominarla e non ficcare il tuo bel nasino nei fatti miei, chiaro?" Toccare sua maestà sul suo nuovo punto debole doveva essere un gesto avventato o stupido, infatti, stizzito, le strinse di piú le guance, ma si tiró indietro per evitare inutili fraintendimenti quando udì il galoppare di Bardack sulle scale.

" Che mi sono perso?" Chiese il Son un po' contrariato dalle gote color delle fiamme di Leytus e dai ordinari modi da strafottente di Veldock.

" Niente di nuovo fustacchione; sua maestà si stava divertendo a fare il piacione, ma io non sono una maggiorata spilungona ed ho altri gusti!" Rivolse un occhiolino rassicurante a Bardack e si alzò per farlo sedere ed accomodarglisi sulle gambe.

" Prince, te la sei trovata una donna, lascia stare la mia!"

" La tua?" chiese pulendo la barba dalla schiuma " nemmeno ci credo, siete due teste di cazzo!"

" Vuoi avere l'esclusiva proprio su tutto eh?"

" Lascialo perdere bambola, sua maestà si diverte a provocare. Conosco quest'uomo da quando ha iniziato a farsi le seghe ed è sempre stato così. Se cedi gliela dai vinta!"

" Non è mia abitudine darla vinta ai palloni gonfiati!"

" Tesoro, vuoi finire a cantare nell'oratorio della chiesa?"

" Veldock, ti prenderei a calci, sei solo un..." 

Bardack le tappò la bocca con entrambe le mani per evitare che peggiorasse la situazione. Era nella band solo ed esclusivamente per il suo talento; il capo non era felice di avere una donna tra le sue fila e se questa si divertiva a stuzzicarlo, gli avrebbe solo offerto su un piatto d'argento l'occasione di liberarsene.

" Voi due siete delle prime donne del cazzo, quasi quasi mi pento di averti ceduto il numero di quell'angelo!" Se Veldock e Leytus continuavano a stuzzicarsi e a battibeccare come se lui non fosse nemmeno presente, Bardack Son sapeva come colpire e affondare, e due egocentrici come loro, andavano feriti in maniera sadica e subdola, lì dove il loro orgoglio poteva essere seriamente minato. 

Si zittirono entrambi e si girarono verso di lui guardandolo con odio: Veldock pronto a stringergli le mani intorno al collo se avesse osato una parola di più; Leytus con una fiamma di gelosia crescente negli occhi, divenuti ancora più belli per timore che qualcun'altra potesse prendere il suo posto. Di certo, orgogliosa e dura com'era, non gli avrebbe dato la soddisfazione di mostrarsi contrariata da quell'affermazione, ma Bardack aveva esperienza in fatto di donne e ne sapeva una più del diavolo, gongolandosi perciò per quel punto segnato.

" Oh che bello, vedo che avete finito di comportarvi come due bambini all'asilo. Comunque, a proposito di Padme, come sta? Non viene da un po'; era un piacere vederla gironzolare la mattina qui..." Secondo colpo, reso più letale dalla sognanti palpebre assottigliate, dando l'idea di uno che avesse fantasticato parecchio su quelle mise striminzite o le magliette di Veldock che le stavano evidentemente larghe, ma che non tradivano mai quei seni gonfi ed i capezzoli duri.

" Ho trascorso più tempo a casa sua!"

" Sei un po' lurido Veldock!" e di nuovo, Leytus trovò divertente iniziare un gioco che stizzisse Bardack stavolta, che proprio non avrebbe dovuto fare apprezzamenti su qualcuna in sua presenza " vi divertite in tre? Non vive con Seripa? Quasi quasi potrei aggiungermi anche io..."

" Sai, era proprio questo che volevo chiederti!"

" Ok, basta fare il coglione amico!"

" Calmati Son, puoi tenerti questa vipera inacidita e farti uccidere dal suo maledetto veleno. Volevo chiederti di dividere l'appartamento con lei perchè quella poco di buono l'ha mollata rubandole tre affitti e sai che ha fatto?"

" Perchè dovrei sapere cosa si diverte a fare il tuo harem Veldock?"

" Ha tagliato la corda con quell'idiota del tuo ex, Broly!"

" Ma davvero?" Leytus scoppiò in una sonora e chiassosa risata, talmente intensa che quasi rischiò di cadere dalle gambe di Bardack, che tuttavia approfittò per palparle il didietro e tenerla saldamente incollata al suo bacino.

" Evidentemente questo tizio ha un debole per le svitate...comunque ho dovuto pagare quel viscido del suo padrone, o avrebbe cacciato Padme di casa, non prima di coinvolgere la polizia"

" Oh, ma che tenero il nostro cucciolone!" Lo prese in giro la giovane Cumbrowsky, mettendolo ancora di più in imbarazzo tirandogli i peli del pizzetto " hai salvato la tua regina dalla lucertolona cattiva. Non sei solo un po' stronzo, ma anche romantico. Quindi vorresti che io vada a stare con quella specie di barbie mora per farle un favore?"

" Il favore lo faresti a te e a quella povera anima di tuo fratello e la sua ragazza; immagino sia faticoso vivere con una come te e Padme è abbastanza paziente da poterti sopportare!"

" Sai Veldock, il favore lo farei a te e non mi sei molto simpatico per aiutarti..."

" Che vuoi in cambio donna?"

" Dunque, facciamo che il prossimo assolo è mio; tu ti limiterai a essere il mio controcampo stavolta e..."

" Sei una maledetta ricatattatrice!"

" E, naturalmente quella mensilità che hai pagato, beh, diciamo che sei stato molto gentile da volermi fare un regalo. D'accordo _cucciolone_?"

" Tsk!" Veldock si rivolse a Bardack, che lo guardò rassegnato facendo spallucce " come cavolo fai a sopportarla?"

" Mi tiene per le palle amico!"

" Lo prendo come un si _cucciolone_?"

" Smettila di chiamarmi così stupida vipera...comunque d'accordo, ma non una parola con Padme o ti uccido!"

" Certo cucciolone, sarò muta come una pesciolina!" Gli strizzò l'occhio non mancando anche una stretta di guance, come quelle ai bambini per accontentarli e finalmente la discussione terminò lì lasciandoli tutti liberi di dedicarsi ad attività molto più appaganti e piacevoli che battibeccare in cucina.


End file.
